


A Tale of Two Hatters

by caitrhos



Category: Alice (2009), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrhos/pseuds/caitrhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson has been alone with himself for 28 years. But a certain hatter falls into his life and turns it upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Arrival

Jefferson peered through the telescope, watching as his daughter happily ate dinner with the neighbors he'd left her with 28 years ago. He clenched his jaw feeling the familiar lump return in his throat as he turned away from the window. His upper lip quivered slightly but he maintained his composure as he exited the room closing the door then headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare some tea. As he was measuring the tea, a strong force rolled through the house, causing him to drop his spoon. He leaned against the counter to catch his breath then turned to look out the window with a frown. He went to his study approaching a second telescope that stood by the window then adjusted the focus and looked through it seeing the forest. He moved the telescope slowly, scanning the woods as he tried to locate the source of the disturbance. He froze as he spotted an unconscious figure lying by some bushes, approximately half a mile from the house.

"Someone new in Storybrooke," he muttered as he left the room closing the door behind him.

He grabbed his coat slipping it on then grabbed a flashlight and flipped the outside lights on before heading out the door. He buttoned his coat flipping the collar up to protect from the cold breeze. He sighed as he descended the front steps then flipped the flashlight on as he ventured into the forest. He navigated through the brush until he located the figure, frowning as he scanned the area with the flashlight. He took a couple steps away from the body then knelt down, picking up a strange-looking top hat. He stared at the hat; it looked like one he would make...

The hat slipped from his fingers when he heard the man groan. He looked over, but the man didn't move. He stared at the man; he couldn't take him in, but he couldn't leave him here. He couldn't risk Regina finding him until he first understood his place in everything. He looked up hearing a wolf howl in the distance. Shaking his head, he carefully hoisted the man over his shoulder then picked up the hat and headed back to his house.

He entered the house engaging all the locks then went into the family room laying the man on the couch. He looked at the hat in his hand then set it on his head tilting it slightly. He returned to the kitchen pausing to hang his coat and admire himself in the hallway mirror then resumed his tea preparation, adding more tea to accommodate his unexpected guest. He prepared a tray then returned to the family room setting the tray down. He poured himself a cup of tea then sat in his chair, sipping his tea as he watched the man. He didn't recognize him from his world, but magic had definitely been involved in his arrival. So what world did he come from?

The man stirred groaning softly as he started to sit up then looked around. "Wh-where am I?"

Jefferson looked to the man, crossing one leg over his thigh as he sipped his tea. "You're in my house. I found you unconscious in the woods, so I brought you here. Please help yourself to some tea," he offered as he leaned back.

The man looked to him pausing when he saw the hat then stared at the teapot shaking his head. "No... I'm fine."

Jefferson rolled his eyes glancing out the window as he shifted in the chair. "Please, if I wanted to poison or drug you, you would not be sitting where you are."

"What kind of tea is it?"

Jefferson looked to him. "Earl grey, a personal favorite. Helps contain the madness."

The man hesitated, still uncertain. Jefferson looked at him.

"What? It's tea. Leaves and water. No drugs, no poison," he said as he set his cup down.

The man looked up, an expression of surprise in his eyes. "That's not what tea is where I come from."

Jefferson frowned as he moved from the chair to pour a cup of tea then handed it to him. "It's a simple beverage. Nothing...magic about it."

The man looked to him curiously as he took the cup. "Thank you." He sipped the tea as he looked around. "Where... am I?" he asked again.

Jefferson looked to him raising an eyebrow. “I told you before, you’re in my house.” He squinted. “You haven’t gone anywhere, have you?”

The man looked confused. “What? No. I mean...where is your house located?”

Jefferson moved back to his chair. "The town is called Storybrooke, Maine. It isn't what you would call a... traditional town." He looked to the man as he rested his hands on the arms of his chair. If he didn't know where he was, then where had he come from?

The man looked to him. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Jefferson cocked his head as he picked up his cup. “Oh? Though I suppose your lack of surprise at being unceremoniously...deposited in a strange place should have been a clue. Why don’t we start with where you come from? I feel it’ll be a shorter story than mine.”

The man sat back. “I fell through a looking glass...not the one we typically use...I didn’t think there were any others like it in all of Wonderland.”

Jefferson drank some more tea then spit it out coughing as he leaned forward. “Did...did you say Wonderland?”

The man looked to him in concern. “Yes...that’s where I’m from. I know in this world it’s the stuff of fairy tales but...”

Jefferson shook his head as he composed himself. “No, no, it’s not that.” He took a deep breath. “Please continue.”

The man shrugged. “I don’t know...what else you want from me.”

Jefferson cocked his head as he pressed his fingers together. “How about explaining what tea means to you?”

The man looked down at his cup. “The Queen of Hearts abducts humans from this world and harvests their emotions. Everyone feels what they want to feel when they want to feel it. And I help.” He finished his tea then put his cup down. “We use a looking glass to pass between the two worlds, but I stumbled across another looking glass and ended up here. I didn’t even know other looking glasses existed.”

Jefferson listened quietly as he looked out the window. “I’ve been to Wonderland...though not the one you’re talking about. I'm from a place called the Enchanted Forest, as are most of the residents of Storybrooke. We're here because of a curse that tore us away from our homeland. On top of that... there are less than five people in this accursed town who actually remember who we were before we were cursed." He let out a slow breath as he looked to the man. "Do you have any idea how... maddening it is to have the memories of two lives warring in your head?"

The man stared at him. "I see... why you would need the tea. How long have you been stuck here?"

Jefferson looked down as he ran his finger along the arm of the chair. "Twenty-eight years in this prison." He waved his free hand around the room. "Until recently when our alleged savior came rolling into town." He scoffed. "Except she doesn't even believe in us. I don't need some nobody telling me I'm crazy," he said bitterly as he knocked his teacup off the table.

"And I thought I had it bad..."

Jefferson looked to him. "What do you mean?"

The man looked to him. "When I found the looking glass, I was trying to escape the queen's guards." He hesitated. "Let's just say if they had caught me, I'd be a head shorter." He looked to Jefferson. "But I think I would rather die than live like that."

Jefferson gave a sad smile as he looked away. "If only it were that easy," he murmured.

“Dying seems pretty final to me.”

Jefferson shook his head. “Where I come from, you don’t always die from it.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Jefferson slid out of his chair and circled around it, ignoring the broken cup. “I-I’ve done enough talking... You can stay here for the night, and we’ll figure out what to do in the morning. There’s a guest room upstairs...just don’t go in any room that has the door closed.” He started out of the room.

“Wait, you didn’t tell me your name.”

He paused glancing sideways. “It’s Jefferson.”

“I’m Hatter.”

Jefferson turned slightly to look at him. If this was one of Regina’s cruel jokes... He nodded to him. “Have a...good night,” he said quietly as he removed the hat and tossed it gently to Hatter then left the room.


	2. Don't Lose Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait a little longer to post a second chapter, but it's a holiday weekend, and I'm feeling generous. So here's Chapter 2!
> 
> Jefferson and Hatter get a little closer, and we get our first glimpse of the Evil Queen.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos/comments if you like it.

Jefferson went upstairs pausing outside a room then went in flipping a switch. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he perused his hat collection running his fingers along the shelves. He turned toward his desk staring at the incomplete hat he had been working on then gritted his teeth as he swept his arm across it scattering everything to the floor then flipped the table in a rare display of emotion. He looked at the display case fighting back tears of frustration and anger as he knocked a row of hats from their stands then kicked one of the hats away from him. He looked up in surprise seeing Hatter catch the hat.

"This is fine work," Hatter commented examining the hat as he straightened it out then glanced around the room before looking to Jefferson. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble..."

Jefferson shook his head. "No... you didn't..." He said quietly as he turned away and leaned one hand against one of the shelves staring at one of the hats. "Nothing here matters anymore."

"Don't say that, I'm sure there's something..."

Jefferson closed his eyes. "I've lived like this for 28 years. Trapped in this house with only the memories of two lives for company. And I'm supposed to trust this woman to break a curse she doesn't even believe in? I really have gone mad."

He stiffened, his hand clenching around the shelf as Hatter rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, but you can't give up. There's always hope. Evil doesn't get to win."

Jefferson opened his eyes looking at the hat in front of him. "And you're speaking from personal experience?" He felt Hatter remove his hand and was surprised to discover how much he missed being touched.

“It’s...complicated. But you must have some reason to keep fighting. Family perhaps?”

Jefferson turned to look at Hatter who was now the one facing away from him. “I did...the first couple decades. Then that hope I had held onto for so long started to slip away. It only got worse when she came to town and accused me of making it all up. ME. Who the hell does she think she is?" He turned away again. "What’s the point anymore? We’re going to be stuck here forever, and I’m never going to..." He gritted his teeth.

He felt Hatter's hand slide around his wrist, and he exhaled slowly thinking of everything he'd been without for the last 28 years.

"Then what can I do for you? You did save my life."

He turned slowly to face him, taking the time to assess the Hatter, noting the roughness of his features that indicated he had also had a rough life. He took a step toward him placing one hand on his waist and one on the back of his neck as he kissed him deeply. He felt Hatter's body stiffen then pull away. Jefferson stumbled back then looked at Hatter who was staring at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry," Jefferson stammered. "But I've been without anyone for so long, and I forgot how much I missed the touch of another in any context, and then you came along and..."

Hatter stepped forward and silenced him with a kiss. "Say no more," he murmured.

Jefferson licked his lips as he looked to Hatter with a smile. “Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” he suggested as he glanced around the partially destroyed room then took the hat from Hatter’s hand and placed it on the shelf.

Hatter smiled. “Lead on,” he replied as he stepped aside.

Jefferson smiled inclining his head slightly as he left the room and headed down the hall pausing in front of a closed door as he turned to face Hatter. He opened the door leaning against the doorframe as he gestured inside watching Hatter go in then swiveled around the doorframe going in the room then closed the door behind him. Hatter looked around the room.

“Your house is amazing,” he commented as he looked to Jefferson.

Jefferson shrugged as he looked around. “Something to keep me in my place. But that talk is best saved for another day.” He looked back to Hatter, his focus drawn to his lips remembering the softness, then took a step closer, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him softly.

He kissed him again feeling him relax then moved his hands down to Hatter’s shoulders sliding his jacket down his arms. He moved his hands to Hatter’s tie starting to loosen it, but Hatter gently pulled his hands away.

“You’ve been alone too long. Let me take care of you,” Hatter said softly looking to him as he started to unbutton his vest.

Jefferson looked at him with a sad smile. “Thank you...”

Hatter smiled as he removed the vest tossing it on a chair then tugged lightly on the scarf. Jefferson inhaled sharply as he pulled back gripping the scarf tightly.

"N-no, you can't see..." he stammered. He had never let anyone see what had happened to him in Wonderland.

Hatter looked to him in concern. "Calm down, Jeff, I'm not going to hurt you."

Jefferson looked to him hearing his nickname. "It's just... I never told anyone... only she knew." He looked down taking a deep breath as he slowly tugged on the scarf removing it, hearing Hatter gasp.

"Oh, Jeff... what happened to you?"

He closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt Hatter's fingers run along the scar on his neck. "Regina... the one who cursed us, she tricked me into taking her to Wonderland to rescue her father then abandoned me there. I was taken to the palace and beheaded by order of the Queen."

"H-how are you..."

Jefferson opened his eyes tilting his head as he looked to Hatter, sadness in his eyes. "I told you we don't always die from it," he said quietly.

Hatter moved closer to him placing a hand on his cheek. "None of that was your fault. And if you thought I was going to reject you, you thought wrong. I'm not going anywhere and not just because I'm probably stuck here. I'm not leaving you."

Jefferson looked at him, feeling the lump develop in his throat as he fought back tears. If they kept talking like this, he feared he'd have a breakdown. How was this man able to get him to open up so much? Was he that desperate for companionship? He shook his head putting it out of his mind as he pulled Hatter close kissing him deeply. He relaxed as Hatter caressed his chest then started to unbutton his shirt. He kissed him more as he pulled his shirt out of his pants pulling him toward the bed. Hatter turned him around sliding the shirt off and tossing it before pushing him back.

Jefferson fell back onto the bed then looked up at him propping himself on his elbows. Hatter looked to him with a smile as he knelt in front of him removing his shoes and socks then sat up on his knees resting his hands on his thighs. He sat up loosening Hatter’s tie and pulling it over his head tossing it on the floor before unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed him again as he pushed the shirt down his shoulders letting it drop to the floor then slid an arm around his waist pulling him closer as he kissed him deeper. Hatter pushed him back again as he unbuttoned his pants then nodded toward the headboard. Jefferson pulled himself toward the center of the bed as Hatter pulled his pants off then removed his own pants before moving onto the bed.

Jefferson pulled him down kissing him deeply then gasped softly as Hatter's fingers brushed along his cock. He kissed him again then laid his head back as Hatter trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach. He exhaled slowly as he looked down at Hatter who held his gaze as he took his cock in his mouth. He bit his lip gripping the sheets as Hatter went deeper.

"Hatter!" He gasped.

His breathing came in gasps as he drew closer to the edge then cried out as he came. He closed his eyes breathing hard as the blood rushed through his ears. He was vaguely aware of Hatter sucking his cock a little while longer before releasing it then... was that a phone?

"Jeff?"

Hatter's voice sounded distant. He opened his eyes trying to focus, but everything was a blur. He shook his head as he sat up slowly.

"Jeff, are you okay? The phone."

He rubbed his face managing to shake the cobwebs out then tensed hearing the phone. There was only one person who ever called him. He looked to Hatter who was watching him in concern.

"I'm fine," he assured him. "Just stay quiet." He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

_"Jefferson. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me."_

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he switched the receiver to his other hand. "No, Regina, I was sleeping since it is the middle of the night. What do you want?"

_"You sound out of breath for having been sleeping."_

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm a restless sleeper. _What_ do you want?"

_"I need you at my office."_

He looked at the clock. "Now? It's one in the morning."

_“It’s very important. I felt something earlier that I haven’t felt in years.”_

“Maybe it’s love. Or indigestion,” he suggested. “You know they have medicine for that. Well, they have medicine for indigestion. We have medicine for love. Or at least we used to before you...”

_“Jefferson.”_ He heard the threat in her voice.

“Give me 30 minutes,” he said with a sigh.

_“See you at the office.”_

Jefferson hung up shaking his head as he looked to Hatter.

“Was that...her?” Hatter asked as he pulled his pants on.

Jefferson nodded as he gathered his clothes. “It was. But you can’t let on that you know anything about that. To be honest, I probably told you too much already, but I haven’t had anyone to talk to...” he shrugged as he stood up. “I need you to stay here. I don’t want her to know about you yet.”

Hatter nodded as he stood up. “Right, I understand. Be careful.”

“Always am,” Jefferson said with a light grin as he headed to the bathroom taking a quick cold shower then got dressed and came out looking to Hatter. “Make yourself at home. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He pulled him close kissing him deeply then left the room.

Jefferson headed downstairs grabbing his coat and a hat putting them on then headed outside and drove into town. He parked in front of the city hall building and got out of the car glancing around the empty streets as he closed the car door then made his way up the path to the the front door. Going inside, he followed the distant light to Regina’s office, finding her sitting at her desk flipping through a book.

“I’m here,” Jefferson said as he leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. “What’s so important that you dragged me from a restless sleep in the middle of the night?”

She looked up motioning to the chair. “Please sit.”

“I’m fine standing,” he said, but he did move further into the room as he perused the bookshelves.

She raised an eyebrow as she sat back. “Magic was used a couple hours ago.”

Jefferson paused with his hand on a book. She’d felt it too. He turned looking at her. “That’s impossible. We both know there is no magic here.”

Regina looked at him tapping a pen lightly on her chin. “That doesn’t change the fact that I did feel magic. And I traced it to your neck of the woods.”

He narrowed his eyes. She never passed up a chance to bring up his unfortunate incident. “So you assumed I’d know something.”

“Naturally,” Regina said with a smile. “I’m sure you must be well acquainted with that area of the forest being a... cartographer, and you must have seen or felt something.”

He put his hands in his coat pockets as he shrugged and shook his head. “I haven’t heard anything, and I didn’t feel anything. But I’ll look into it.”

Regina nodded. “See that you do. And report back as soon as you learn something.” She turned her attention back to her book.

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? That’s why you dragged me out of my house in the middle of the night? We couldn’t have discussed this over the phone?”

She looked up at him. “I thought you’d be happy to leave your house after being confined to it for so long. And I didn’t want to risk anyone listening into our conversation.”

He stared at her then held his hands out as he turned around. “Whatever. You own this town. No one listens in unless you want them to.”

“Just see what you can find out, Jefferson. I want to know who used magic in my town.”

“I’ll work my magic.” He tipped his hat as he left the office.

He circled around the car to the driver’s side door opening it then paused as he looked up at the sky. He wondered if things were ever going to change around here but was glad that he wasn’t alone anymore. He got in the car and headed home parking in the garage. He took a deep breath sitting in the car for a moment then headed inside the house. He looked around as he hung his coat and hat on a hook.

“Hatter?” he called as he headed upstairs.

“In here.”

He followed Hatter’s voice finding him in the library stretched out on the sofa with a book. Hatter looked up with a smile.

“Everything go alright?” he asked.

“As well as can be expected,” Jefferson replied as he moved Hatter’s legs then sat down with them across his lap. “She doesn’t know exactly what happened, which is good. But she tracked it to my area of the forest, so I’ve been tasked with investigating the situation.”

“So what do we do now?” he asked in concern.

“We go to bed,” Jefferson answered with a yawn. “I’m tired and need some sleep before we dive into this. Plus, there’s more I’ll need to explain to you before we venture into town.”

Hatter nodded as he stood up. “Alright then let’s get some rest.”

Jefferson stood up placing his hand on Hatter’s lower back as they headed back to the bedroom. He undressed then slid into bed rolling onto his side stretching an arm across Hatter’s stomach as he kissed his shoulder. Hatter smiled turning his head to look at him. Jefferson moved closer kissing him softly as he wrapped a leg around his.

“Sleep well,” Jefferson murmured as he laid his head on the pillow shifting his arm up across his chest.

“Good night, Jeff.”

Jefferson closed his eyes falling asleep quickly.


	3. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Hatter venture into town and run into some familiar people...to some.

Jefferson rolled onto his back as he started to wake up. He looked over at the clock then closed his eyes again. He shuddered as Hatter’s hand traveled up his chest. 

“Mmm, that’s definitely something I like waking up to,” he murmured with a smile as he looked to Hatter. 

Hatter smiled leaning close to kiss him softly. “Good morning to you too,” he answered. “So what do we have for today?” 

“Well, I need to tell you more about this place if you’re to...venture out in it. I don’t want to keep you locked up here or anything, but you are new and everyone will notice...especially Regina,” Jefferson explained as he caressed his arm. 

Hatter looked to him. “I see...” 

“Don’t worry, I will ensure nothing happens to you,” Jefferson replied looking to him. “I also need to do some investigating for Regina, and I do want to see if there is anything else to be found in the area where I found you. In addition to that, I need to make a trip to the hardware store to repair the hat room. And then...we'll talk.” 

“Busy day,” Hatter said as he stretched then sat up. “I suppose we should get started.” 

Jefferson nodded as he slid out of bed then stretched. “You can have the shower. I’ll take the bathroom down the hall,” he said as he picked out some clothes then glanced to him. “Feel free to borrow some clothes too if you like, until we can get some.” 

Hatter glanced to him nodding as he started rummaging. Jefferson headed down the hall to another bathroom and took a shower then went downstairs to make some breakfast. He looked up as Hatter entered. 

“Would you like coffee or tea?” he asked. 

“What’s coffee?” 

Jefferson looked at him. “You don’t have coffee in your world either?” He smiled lightly. “I’ll make both.” He set up the coffeemaker and put a pot of water on the stove. “Coffee isn’t for everyone, but I like it in the morning. Some people like it black, others prefer it with cream and sugar or even other flavors.” 

“I’ll give it a try later,” Hatter said as he sat on a stool. 

Jefferson finished everything then they sat down and started eating. 

“So what are we doing first?” Hatter asked. 

“We’ll start by examining the area where I found you,” Jefferson answered as he sipped his coffee. “Regina will want a report as soon as possible.” He glanced to him. “I’ll have to tell her about you if you want to be able to move at least semi-freely around town. As you can imagine from what I’ve told you so far, newcomers to this town are near impossible with the curse still in effect, so she would find out about you very quickly, and it would be bad for both of us.” 

Hatter nodded slowly. “I understand.” 

“You should use a different name around town...and probably not wear the hat, at least not today,” Jefferson added as he ate more, unsure how he would broach the subject of another Wonderland to Regina or if he should even mention it yet. 

“Sure, I’ll do anything to make it easier for you.” 

Jefferson glanced to him with a light smile. “I’m trying to make it easier for you too,” he said softly. “I don’t know how long you’ll be trapped here or how you even got here, and I don’t want you to worry about trouble from Regina or anyone else.” 

Hatter shrugged as he sipped his tea. “I don’t consider myself trapped.” 

Jefferson frowned. “What? But...” 

“‘Trapped’ implies I’m in a rush to get out,” Hatter added looking to him. “I mean...I’d like to find my way back, but I want to help you too.” 

Jefferson looked at him in surprise then looked down at his mug. “I...I can’t remember the last time anyone wanted to help...” He frowned, realizing the irony of his statement. 

“I know. That’s why I’m staying,” Hatter said rubbing his back lightly. 

Jefferson smiled at him relaxing. “Thank you.” He glanced at the clock as he finished his food. “We should get going.” He finished his coffee then cleaned up the dishes. He pulled his coat on buttoning it then waited for Hatter before heading for the garage. 

“No hat today?” Hatter inquired. 

“Seemed a bit over the top.” Jefferson looked to him with a smile as he opened the garage door. “And considering the business I have in town today, I’d rather leave it at home.” 

“Fair enough,” Hatter said with a smile as he got in the car. 

Jefferson pulled out of the garage and drove about half a mile down the road before pulling off the road and turning the car off. He got out of the car looking around then looked to Hatter. “It’s not far,” he said as he headed into the forest. 

He navigated through the trees glancing back to make sure Hatter was still behind him then stopped. “This is where I found you.” He knelt down holding his hand over the area, sensing a residual amount of energy then moved his hand around, finding that the trail moved away from his house. He frowned as he stood up and followed the trail down a hill then frowned as he looked past a cluster of trees. “What the...” 

“What is it?” 

He looked up seeing Hatter waiting at the top of the hill. “The trail gets faint here,” he said as he searched the area. “It’s pointless to continue on foot, but the trail seems to head toward town...” He looked to Hatter. “So it seems likely we’ll learn more about your arrival soon.” 

“What trail are you following?” Hatter asked curiously. 

Jefferson climbed back up the hill glancing back to the area. “A magic trail. I have quite a bit of experience with this sort of thing, or at least I used to deal with it all the time in our home world.” He started walking back to the car with him. “Long ago, I was a portal jumper, so I was quite accustomed to that type of magic. I gave it up though when...” He faded off shaking his head. “Anyway I figured there might be a trail to follow from the spot where I found you. I still don’t know how you got through...” He frowned as his thoughts wandered, remembering a certain missing hat from his collection. But there wasn’t enough magic in the whole town... 

“Jeff?” 

He blinked looking to the Hatter. “Sorry, just...reminiscing. Let’s go talk to the mayor.” 

“The mayor?” 

Jefferson gave him a look. “What role do you think an evil queen would have in a town that she cursed?” 

“Oh...right...” 

They got back in the car, and Jefferson drove off heading into town. He parked on the street in front of the building then got out looking to Hatter as he came around the side of the car. 

"Name?" He asked quietly as they approached the front door. 

Hatter looked to him. "Davey," he replied as he followed him inside the building. 

Jefferson nodded as he led him down the hallways. He threw open the door to Regina's office. "Fine morning for a walk in the forest," he said as he mockingly bowed then stood looking to her with a smirk. 

Regina looked up raising an eyebrow. "I'll call you back," she said as she hung up the receiver. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She finally noticed Hatter, her expression becoming one of intrigue. "And who is this?" 

"I'm the one you tasked with investigating that disturbance," Jefferson replied, running a finger along the back of the sofa as he circled around then fell back onto the sofa putting his feet up on the coffee table, grinning as Regina sneered at him. "And this," he swept his hand in Hatter's direction, "is Davey. The magic you felt was portal magic." 

Regina eyed Hatter then stared at Jefferson as she stood up. "That's impossible. There is no magic in this town." 

"Yes you did see to that, didn't you?" Jefferson remarked as he stretched his arm across the back of the sofa. “And I seem to remember pointing that out last night.” 

"How did this happen?" Regina demanded. 

Jefferson shrugged. "I have no idea. I followed a trail, but it disappeared." 

"What do you mean it disappeared? You're the expert on portal magic. Find out how someone got here through a portal!" Regina insisted, her voice rising a little. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he turned his head away. "I was the expert in our home world. You think I haven't been trying to get a hat to work for 28 years? They’re all dead. I have no idea how Davey came to be in our quiet little unchanging town of Storybrooke." He turned his head back to look at her as he leaned it against the back of the sofa. "Maybe you should ask our other resident outsider." 

Regina crossed her arms shooting him a look, which he held without looking away. She shook her head as she looked to Hatter. "Where are you from?" She asked him. 

Jefferson swiveled his head to look at Hatter, winking as he tapped his fingers on the sofa. Hatter looked to him then to Regina. 

"I'm from Wonderland, ma'am." 

"Wonderland?" 

Jefferson swung his head to the other side as he turned his attention back to Regina. "Not that one." 

Regina looked startled for a moment then regained her composure as she looked at him. "What do you mean?" 

Jefferson let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling. "I mean there's more than one Wonderland. I never came across it in my travels, but it makes sense." 

"It still doesn't answer how he got here." 

"That'll take time. Tracking magic in a land without magic is harder than you would think. In the meantime, I think it's safe to assume that Davey is stuck here like the rest of us." 

Regina nodded as she looked to Hatter. "Wait outside. I need to speak with Jefferson alone." 

Hatter nodded as he left the room closing the door. Jefferson watched him leave then looked back to Regina as he sat up. 

"There's the matter of housing him," Regina said looking to Jefferson. "I can't take him in. What would I tell my son? It's hard enough distracting him from those stories of his." 

"Yes, I see how that would be troublesome for you. I'll take him in," Jefferson replied. 

Regina looked at him. "You?" 

"I doubt you want him staying at Granny's. Alone. Everyone asking questions. I can keep an eye on him, and he won't go anywhere alone," Jefferson explained. 

Regina studied him for a moment before answering. "I expect you to keep me informed." 

"And I expect you not to call me in the middle of the night. What would your son think?" Jefferson widened his eyes in mock surprise. 

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Just get out. We're done here." 

Jefferson stood up. "Yes... Your Majesty." He performed a low bow twirling his arm then headed to the door opening it. 

"Jefferson." 

He paused leaning on the doorknob as he looked to her. 

"Don't tell anyone," she said. 

"Who would believe me?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he swiveled around closing the door behind him. 

He looked to Hatter putting a finger to his lips as they navigated the hallways out of the building. "I got her to approve your staying with me. Quite easy when I reminded her you are a newcomer in a very small town." 

Hatter nodded following him outside. "So that's her." 

Jefferson nodded as he ran a hand through his hair pausing at the sidewalk. "That's her. Delightful, isn’t she?" 

“Fascinating,” Hatter said shaking his head. 

“JEFFERSON!!” 

Jefferson rolled his eyes toward the sky cursing under his breath. He looked down the street seeing an angry woman with blonde hair stalking toward him. He looked around then looked back to her pointing at himself. 

“Who, me?” he asked. 

“Where the hell did you go??” she demanded. 

Jefferson shifted to face her as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “You know, that anger is not good for your blood pressure.” 

“Where did you go?” she asked again glaring at him. 

He looked at the building they had just exited then looked at her again. “I had business with the mayor.” 

“You know what I mean. At your house...you disappeared.” She put her hands on her hips. 

“Your friend kicked me out a window,” Jefferson reminded her. “You expected me to stick around? What were you doing in my house anyway? What did I do to deserve that?” 

Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in surprise. “Wh...you’re the one who abducted me! And Mary Margaret!” 

He paused gazing at the sky thoughtfully. “No...” He looked at her. “You drove me home after hitting me with your car, which by the way, you should be glad I’m not pressing charges. Why would I invite you into my house after that? And wasn’t Mary Margaret locked up by you...Sheriff?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You weren’t even injured.” 

“And that excuses your reckless driving? That still doesn’t explain why you entered my home uninvited. I was merely defending myself from two intruders, one of whom was a suspected murderer,” Jefferson explained with a yawn as he glanced at his watch. 

“Do you have somewhere to be?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. I have some repairs to make on my house after a recent home invasion. Oh wait, that was you.” Jefferson looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Any other unfounded accusations you care to throw at me, Sheriff Swan?” 

She crossed her arms. “You...poisoned me.” 

Jefferson let out an exasperated sigh. “Like I said before, I did not invite anyone into my house. I fail to see how it’s my fault that you happened to drink the tea I use as a sleep aid.” 

“I will...” she didn’t finish her sentence. 

He leaned forward. “Will what? You have nothing. Just leave me to my business, and I’ll leave you to yours.” 

She narrowed her eyes as she moved backward raising her finger and jabbing it in his direction. “I’ll be watching you.” She turned and stalked off. 

“That kind of attachment is not healthy. You should visit Doctor Hopper,” he called after her then shook his head as he turned around taking a deep breath. 

“What was that about? And who was she?” Hatter asked still watching her. 

“I’ll explain at home. As for her,” he lowered his voice. “She’s the one who’s supposed to save us.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Hatter murmured looking to him. 

“I wish I wasn’t,” he said with a sigh as he started walking. “Now let’s get those supplies.” 

They turned a corner, and he stopped in his tracks looking down at a boy who was leaning against the side of the building tapping his foot anxiously. 

“Well, this day just keeps getting better,” he huffed as he looked the other way. 

The boy jumped up looking at him. “I need to talk to you!” 

He pursed his lips as he turned his head to the boy. “You don’t even know me, kid. And aren’t you supposed to be in school?” 

“But I found this!” He pulled out a black top hat. 

Jefferson stiffened when he saw the hat. “What makes you think that’s mine?” 

“You’re the Mad Hatter!” 

He raised an eyebrow studying the boy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I read a story...” 

Jefferson held up his hand. “A story? It’s just that, a story.” 

The boy looked past him. “Who’s that?” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter then back to the kid. “What business is that of yours?” 

The boy looked to him wide-eyed. “But no one new ever shows up here.” 

“Oh really? And who does the yellow bug belong to?” Jefferson retorted as he started to move past the boy. 

“Wait! Your hat!” 

He looked at the boy then back at the hat holding his hand over the hat feeling the familiar hum he had followed in the forest. 

“I’m not saying it’s mine...but where did you find it?” He asked. 

The boy’s face lit up. “I found it in the forest. It was hanging on a branch.” 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow as he glanced around then guided the boy into the alley. “These...theories you keep going on about. You can’t just go around telling everyone you know.” 

“So you believe me!” 

“Absolutely not. I’m just giving you some advice to keep people from thinking you’re crazy.” Jefferson looked to him. “Honestly, why would you think it’s a good idea to tell your mother that she’s the evil queen, according to this book of yours?” 

He shook his head quickly. “She’s not my mom.” 

“Regardless, she’s the one raising you. You have to be more careful. And remember, your alleged savior grew up on these stories. It’s going to take more than a little kid to get her to believe them.” He looked at the hat taking it from the boy and starting to examine it. 

“Don’t talk about my mom like that!” 

He raised an eyebrow as he looked to the boy. “Your mom hit me with a telescope, and her friend pushed me out a window. I can talk about her any way I choose. Now when did you find this hat?” 

“I found it this morning.” 

“What the h...what were you doing in the forest this morning? Does the mayor know?” This double mom talk was ridiculous. 

“Uh...secret stuff. No way, I snuck out.” 

Jefferson huffed as he studied him. Moments like these made him so glad he’d had a daughter...he shook the thought from his head. “You never saw this hat, alright?” 

“So it is yours!” 

“Look, I’m just taking it to lost and found,” he said as he set it on his head and looked to the boy. “And you never met me. Your mother...s wouldn’t take kindly to you conversing with the resident recluse, would they?” 

The boy looked down kicking the pavement then looked back up. “Did she really throw you out a window?” He paused then his eyes widened. “Does that mean...” 

“We’re done,” Jefferson cut him off as he started to back out of the alley holding his arm in front of Hatter. 

“Come on!” 

“The less you know, the better, kid,” Jefferson said as he turned and headed down the street pulling Hatter along. “That kid is too smart for his own good,” he muttered. 

"What was that about?" Hatter asked. 

Jefferson sighed. "As with everything in this town, it's complicated." He looked to him. "It's better to just observe, and we'll discuss everything at length later." 

Hatter nodded. "Yeah, good idea." 

They went to the hardware store, and Jefferson looked around as he removed his hat keeping it close. 

"Jefferson!" 

He looked over to see a man with a look of surprise on his face. "Good morning, Mr. Piggle." 

"Good morning. What brings you to town? I never see you around," Mr. Piggle commented as he organized a shelf. 

Jefferson smiled thinking of his many late-night visits to the mayor's office, at least since time had started moving again. "I felt like it was time for some fresh air." 

Mr. Piggle smiled lightly as he looked to Jefferson. “Well, it’s good to see you out and about.” He glanced over seeing Hatter. “And with a friend?” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter then smiled at Mr. Piggle. “Yes, this is Davey. He’s in town for an extended stay.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. Hope you like our town.” Mr. Piggle smiled at Hatter. 

“It is quite colorful,” Hatter replied glancing to Jefferson with a smile. 

“That it is. So what can I do for you, Jefferson?” 

“I’m here to order supplies for some house repairs,” he replied tapping lightly on the counter. 

“Oh? What was it this time? The dining room? The library?” 

“Neither. The hat room.” 

Mr. Piggle looked to him in surprise. “You must have really been upset to damage that room.” 

Jefferson shrugged. “Have to release energy somehow. But I doubt I’ll need your services as often from now on,” he said glancing to Hatter with a grin. 

“Oh?” Mr. Piggle looked up then smiled lightly. “Well, that’s good. Just don’t forget to visit once in a while. It’s nice to see you.” 

Jefferson smiled a bit looking to Mr. Piggle. “I’ll keep in touch.” He slid a piece of paper across the counter. “Here’s what I need. Can you still deliver it?” 

“That’s no problem,” Mr. Piggle said as he looked over the list. “I can have it to you tomorrow afternoon if that’s alright.” 

“Sure. Thanks, Mr. Piggle,” Jefferson said as he paid then twirled the hat in his hand, feeling a brief pulse of energy from it. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Have a good day.” 

Jefferson exited the store with Hatter looking at the hat. “There’s someone I need to see...” He looked to Hatter. “Then we’ll stop at the diner for lunch.” 

“Alright,” Hatter replied as he looked around. 

Jefferson walked with him, noting that a few people they passed stared at him, not Hatter, awkwardly. They thought their town was so perfect. If they only knew. He shook his head as they continued toward his destination. He paused in front of a shopfront looking up at the sign for the pawn shop. 

“This man knows more than Regina, though he does have his quirks,” he murmured squeezing Hatter’s hand gently. “Best not to say too much around him.” He glanced to Hatter. “I’m sorry.” 

Hatter looked to him in surprise. “Don’t be. I’m the stranger.” 

Jefferson didn’t say anything, remembering the looks he’d received earlier. It didn’t bother him, considering he’d been trapped in his house for 28 years. To them, even though he’d been part of the town as long as they had, he was still outside it. He pushed the door open, hearing the bell jingle above him as he entered the shop looking around. He inhaled deeply; it smelled old. Not musty, but ancient. He quietly browsed the items, recognizing some of them from his home world. 

“To what do I owe this...it’s you.” 

Jefferson looked up seeing a man with a cane standing behind the counter. “Expecting someone else?” 

“Considering my most frequent visitors lately are the new sheriff and...” his eyes moved to Hatter. “Regina.” He cocked his head as he limped out from around the counter. “And who is this?” 

Jefferson turned to Hatter. “This is...Davey.” 

The man looked to Jefferson but didn’t say anything as he took a step back. 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it...Jefferson?” The man turned his attention back to him. 

“Yes, it has...” Jefferson tilted his head toward the ceiling. “What was your name here...of course, Mr. Gold.” He looked to him again. 

Mr. Gold glanced to Hatter again then laughed it off as he looked back to Jefferson. “I wasn’t the one who made your house a prison.” 

“If you were, I wouldn’t be here,” Jefferson replied watching him steadily. 

Mr. Gold laughed again. “We both know that’s not true.” His eyes fell to the hat in Jefferson’s hand. “I assume you came to see me about that.” He pointed a finger to the object. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes then looked down at the hat. “Mainly.” 

Mr. Gold limped to the front door flipping the sign to “Closed.” “Let’s take this in the back, shall we?” He led them behind the curtains clearing a spot on his table then examined the hat after Jefferson set it down. “Tell me what happened.” 

Jefferson considered his words before he started. “I found Davey last night in the forest about half a mile from my house. Around the time of his arrival, I felt magic ripple through the air. So did Regina. She has me looking into what happened.” He paused. 

“And the hat?” Mr. Gold glanced up at him expectantly. 

“The kid found it in the forest this morning. He found me after my meeting with Regina. I can feel some residual magic in it but certainly not enough to bring someone through.” 

“Not now anyway,” Mr. Gold commented as he lifted the hat looking at it. 

Jefferson frowned. “What?” 

Mr. Gold looked up at him. “This hat was active recently. Surely, you were able to sense that.” 

Jefferson shifted uncomfortably. “No...” 

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow as he looked at the hat again. “How interesting.” 

Jefferson crossed his arms. “Is it really that surprising, considering where I was pulled from?” 

“Not at all,” Mr. Gold replied. “But at least you kept your memory, right?” he added with smile as he looked to Jefferson. “You’ve been able to watch over your daughter, albeit from afar.” 

Jefferson exhaled slowly starting to speak but shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair gripping it as his eyes darted around the room, remembering the events that had led him here. “I-I didn’t know it would be like that...endless lonely days...with no one but myself. Memories of two realities can drive one mad.” 

The smile disappeared as Mr. Gold looked back down. “You made a deal. I told you nothing could be done before that 28th year. I warned you...” 

“I-I know,” Jefferson said quickly. “I’m not complaining, I know what it means to make a deal with you. I just wasn’t prepared for the method by which I would be spared. I’ve had a lot of time to think...about a lot of things.” 

Mr. Gold looked to him then nodded. “Speaking of help, your assistance with the Mary Margaret situation was greatly appreciated,” he replied as he handed the hat back to Jefferson. 

Jefferson nodded as he took the hat back. “When I saw the key in her cell, I knew who was behind it. It was too easy to lead that sheriff to her.” 

“Yes, I hear you played your part quite well,” Mr. Gold commented. “Sheriff Swan wasted no time sharing her ordeal. I noticed she was very careful to leave out the part of Mary Margaret.” 

“Of course she would,” Jefferson said as he twirled the hat. “Can’t have everyone knowing she's an incompetent sheriff.” 

Mr. Gold chuckled. “No, you can’t.” 

Jefferson looked to him. “So about the hat. Did you figure out anything?” 

Mr. Gold shook his head. “It seems to be dormant. I really can’t say how it would react in a world without magic. When did you lose it?” 

“When Mary Margaret thought it would be a good idea to kick me out of a window. I...fell through the hat and ended up on the other side of the forest. I don’t know where the hat went after that. When I returned home, it was gone,” Jefferson explained. 

Mr. Gold nodded thoughtfully. “Did Emma Swan touch the hat?” 

“Yes, but I don’t see how that has anything...” Jefferson stared at him. “Are you saying it worked?” 

“I’m saying that it may have given the hat enough to start recharging on its own. But even with that, there’s no telling how it will act here. It took this long to charge enough to pull Davey through. Who knows how long it will need before it works again or whether it will send anyone from here elsewhere. There’s no telling.” Mr. Gold stood up. “In the meantime, I’ll leave the hat with you. Keep me informed of any changes, and keep it hidden.” 

Jefferson nodded. “Of course.” He started toward the curtain. 

“Before you go, I have something for you,” Mr. Gold said as he went into a back room and came out with a stuffed rabbit. 

Jefferson looked at him curiously then froze seeing the stuffed animal. “Th-that was Grace’s... How did you...” 

Mr. Gold approached Jefferson, handing the rabbit to him. “I have my ways. I was saving it for you.” 

Jefferson took the rabbit staring at it as tears welled up in his eyes before he could stop them. He looked up at Mr. Gold in surprise. “Y-you saved it...for me? Why?” 

“You know why.” Mr. Gold gave him a rare sincere smile. 

Jefferson looked startled then smiled lightly as he buried his nose in the rabbit’s neck. It still smelled like home after 28 years. “Thank you.” He wiped his eyes quickly, composing himself. “I’ll see you around.” 

Mr. Gold nodded. “I may have a task for you soon. Regina is getting desperate.” 

Jefferson nodded. “You know how to reach me.” 

“Indeed. Good day, Jefferson. Davey.” 

Jefferson exited the shop with Hatter clutching the rabbit close. He glanced to Hatter feeling his hand on his back. 

“Are you okay?” Hatter asked in concern. 

“I’m better,” Jefferson answered with a small smile. 

Hatter nodded. “May I ask...who’s Grace?” 

Jefferson looked down at the rabbit. “She’s my daughter,” he said quietly. He turned to Hatter who had stopped and was staring at him. 

“Your...daughter?” 

Jefferson put a finger to his lips as he glanced around. “Yes.” He placed the rabbit in the hat as he guided Hatter along. “Short story is she was affected by the curse like everyone else.” 

“So she doesn’t...remember you?” 

Jefferson shook his head. “No, we were in different worlds when the curse hit. I haven’t even attempted to make contact with her. I mean what’s the point?” 

Hatter nodded slowly. “That’s so sad...” 

Jefferson felt the lump in his throat threatening to return. “Can we save the reminiscing for later...I’d rather not have a breakdown in the middle of the street. It would damage my reputation.” He gave a weak smile. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry.” 

Jefferson shook his head. “Not your fault. I wasn’t quite expecting it myself.” He stopped at the car putting the items in the trunk and covering them with a blanket then slid into the driver’s seat glancing to Hatter. “I think it’s best that we move away from the mayor’s eye, don’t you?” He said as he started the car and headed to the diner. 

“Yeah, especially with our new cargo,” Hatter replied. 

Jefferson parked across the street from the diner and approached the small building with Hatter. He opened the door, the bell jingling to announce their arrival as he stepped through the doorway. The entire diner stopped talking and turned to look at him. Jefferson paused as he looked around. 

“What?” 

“We don’t serve your kind here.” 

Jefferson shifted his weight as he looked to the old woman behind the counter. “Oh? And what kind would that be?” 

“The kind that abducts women in the middle of the night. We heard what you did to Emma and Mary Margaret,” the woman answered, staring at him. 

Jefferson looked at the other diners then back to the old woman. “Did the sheriff also tell you she nearly ran me over with her car? That she entered my home uninvited? And I’m pretty sure if Mary Margaret had kept running, she would not have been at her arraignment. You should be thanking me for saving her from a guilty verdict. Now may my friend and I eat lunch in peace?” 

The woman was silent for a moment then nodded as she went about her business. Jefferson looked around as the diners slowly diverted their attention. He glanced to Hatter then made his way to a back table sitting down as he picked up a menu. 

“Hi, um, my name is Ruby...what can I get you to drink?” 

Jefferson looked up at her. “Tea please.” 

“Tea for me too please,” Hatter replied. 

“Coming right up.” Ruby walked away. 

“Well, that was interesting,” Hatter murmured as he opened his menu. 

Jefferson looked to him as he opened his menu. “You have no idea.” 

They continued their meal with no interruptions, then he paid and they left the diner and headed home.


	4. A Walk in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter gets to know Jefferson a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long pause! Life happened, but here's the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are welcome.

When Jefferson pulled into the garage, he retrieved the hat and rabbit from the trunk then headed inside with Hatter, relaxing once they were inside the house. He went into the family room placing the rabbit in the center of the mantel then glanced to Hatter who was leaning against the doorway.

“We have much to talk about,” he said softly. 

Hatter nodded watching him. “Yes, we do...but you don’t have to tell me everything...we just met, I...” 

Jefferson held up his hand as he looked down. “I don’t have to...and I probably shouldn’t...but I’ve held onto it for 28 years, and I need to share it with someone.” 

“Alright...well, you know I won’t tell anyone.” 

He looked to him with a light smile. “I know...” He glanced around the room. “How about we go for a walk?” He’d be damned if he was going to spend the entire afternoon stuck in this prison. 

“Sure, I’d love that,” Hatter replied. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jefferson said as he headed upstairs and rummaged through a closet to find a hat box, placing his hat in it, then stashed the box. He returned downstairs looking to Hatter as he picked up a hat off the hook and flipped it onto his head. “Let’s go.” They left the house, and Jefferson led him down the road a bit before turning into the forest. “We shouldn’t be disturbed. There aren’t many who venture through here.” 

“I’m quite accustomed to forests,” Hatter replied as he looked around. 

Jefferson glanced to him with a light smile. “So...what would you like to know first?” 

Hatter looked to him. “Tell me about Emma Swan.” 

Jefferson stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked. “Emma Swan is the key to breaking this curse. I’m not even sure _how_ the curse is supposed to be broken, but her parents knew she was the key and sent her to this world in a magical wardrobe that protected her. The only problem, and it’s a pretty big one, is that she grew up being told that our stories are fictional. I’ve also quickly realized that she’s inherently stubborn, even without thinking I’m crazy.” 

“Wow...how did she end up here?” 

“Henry...the boy we ran into earlier. He’s Regina’s adopted son but discovered that Emma is his real mother and went to find her. She brought him back, and circumstances have kept her here, which naturally Regina is not very happy about,” Jefferson explained as he stayed aware of their surroundings. 

“Wait...Emma put her son up for adoption...and Regina happened to adopt him?” 

“I know, the ultimate irony, right?” Jefferson kicked a pine cone. 

“Yeah...” Hatter furrowed his brow. “So what really happened? The night that Emma said you abducted her and...who was it, Mary Margaret?” 

Jefferson looked to him. “Right...I own a pair of telescopes that allow me to see anywhere in town. I use them to...keep an eye on my daughter and stay informed about what happens around town.” He looked down. “Mary Margaret was wrongfully accused of a murder, and Regina tried to set it up so she wouldn’t be present at the arraignment by leaving a skeleton key in her cell. She ran, and I saw an opportunity, both to make sure she made it back and to get a hat to work. I went for a walk along a road I knew Emma would have to travel when looking for Mary Margaret then feigned injury, knowing she couldn’t resist helping me.” He shrugged. “You have to understand I’d been alone and isolated even before the curse hit, trying to make a hat to get myself out of Wonderland. It was rather maddening, and yes, I may have been a bit forceful in trying to make Emma see the truth about us, but I was desperate...” He stopped by a tree, closing his eyes. “It’s so hard watching my daughter be so close, but I can’t go to her. And to have the savior so close but completely unbelieving...” He opened his eyes looking to Hatter. “Yes, I did a few things that may have warranted getting pushed out of a window.” He turned his head away. “You know what happened next.” 

“Jeff...” 

Jefferson pursed his lips as he avoided Hatter’s gaze. He felt Hatter’s fingers run along his jawline, and he closed his eyes groaning softly as he leaned into his hand. 

“Jeff, there is nothing you could do to warrant being pushed out of a window,” Hatter said softly as he caressed his cheek. 

Jefferson looked at him smiling faintly. “I didn’t do anything to warrant being beheaded either. But that’s the way it goes sometimes.” 

Hatter caressed his cheek then kissed him softly. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Jefferson relaxed into the kiss then looked at him. “It often isn’t.” 

Hatter nodded slowly as he ran his hand down Jefferson’s arm pulling his hand out of his pocket. Jefferson tensed starting to pull his hand away. 

“You said people don’t often venture into the forest,” Hatter reminded him. “Who will see us?” 

Jefferson looked at him then interlocked their hands, and they started walking again. 

“So Henry believes the stories are real?” Hatter asked. 

“Yes, he’s a smart kid,” Jefferson answered. “But naturally no one else believes him.” 

“Of course. So what’s Mr. Gold’s story?” 

Jefferson hesitated, not wanting to say too much about him. “He’s complicated. He was very powerful in our world. More powerful than Regina. He has his own reasons for doing what he does.” He shrugged. “I don’t ask questions. But he has helped me numerous times, as I have helped him. We used to be business associates when I was still a portal jumper.” 

“I see.” 

Jefferson slowed down when they reached a partially destroyed bridge. He looked up at the sign that announced it as the Toll Bridge, but someone had scrawled an “R” on the sign making it say “Troll Bridge.” He stepped onto the bridge with Hatter and moved to the side placing their hands on the ledge as he looked at all that was left of the former river. 

“Jeff?” 

“Yes, Hatter?” Jefferson looked to him relaxing as Hatter’s thumb caressed the back of his hand. 

“I’d like to know more about your daughter.” 

Jefferson looked down taking a deep breath as he chose a rock to focus on. “She’s my everything...she’s all I have,” he said softly. “After my wife lost her life due to my work as a portal jumper, I quit to be close to Grace. I didn’t want her to lose her father as well. I became a mushroom seller...which as you can imagine...didn’t bring in much money. But I had Grace, and that’s all that mattered.” He smiled a little remembering playing hide & seek with her in the woods, but the smile disappeared as the memory continued. “And then the Queen came to offer me a job. She promised a sizable reward for helping her retrieve something the Queen of Hearts had taken from her.” 

“You mean...” 

He nodded swallowing as the lump rose in his throat again. “At first, I refused the job. I had sworn never to go back to it again because I didn’t ever want to leave Grace again. But when I couldn’t even afford a stuffed rabbit from the market...” He closed his eyes feeling the emotion well up in his chest. “It killed me being unable to provide something so basic...so I took the job. I left Grace with our neighbors and left to escort the Queen to Wonderland where she abandoned me.” He opened his eyes and refocused on the rock. “The Queen of Hearts beheaded me when I wouldn’t reveal how I got into Wonderland, then when I did she stuck me in a room and told me to make another one...except I could never get it to work...” 

“You mean...you haven’t seen your daughter since then?” 

Jefferson shook his head slowly. “No...I haven’t. I’ve been separated from my Grace two years longer than this curse has kept us separated. And every day...all I’ve been able to think about...is how it is my fault we were separated.” 

“What? Don’t say that.” 

He raised his head staring past the trees, remembering the Queen throwing his own words back at him before she passed through the portal. “You don’t abandon family,” he murmured. 

“But you didn’t, you were coming back, you didn’t know...” 

Jefferson spun around on him, his hat tumbling to the ground. “I chose possessions over my own daughter! I was a fool to trust that witch! I should have been satisfied in my hovel because I had my daughter, and that was all I needed.” He gritted his teeth as he turned away. “I’ve lost her.” 

“Jeff...” 

Jefferson tilted his head to the side feeling Hatter’s hand on his shoulder but turned away. He approached the other side of the bridge leaning against the ledge as he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. 

“Jefferson.” 

He hesitated then turned to look at Hatter briefly before dropping his gaze. Hatter stepped closer to him running his hand down his arm. 

“Your daughter will forgive you. She’ll be overjoyed to have you back.” 

“But...I betrayed her...” 

“I seriously doubt that will be her first thought when the curse is broken,” Hatter said softly. 

Jefferson raised his head to look at him. “I guess...” He didn’t feel like arguing. He knew Hatter meant well, but he couldn’t fully understand what Jefferson had experienced for the past 30 years. 

Hatter took his hands as he moved closer. “Everything will work out, Jeff. She’s here, isn’t she? She’ll break the curse, and you’ll be reunited with your daughter.” 

Jefferson looked at him as he took a step back bumping against the side of the bridge then looked around scanning the trees. 

“We’re alone,” Hatter said as he glanced around then looked back to Jefferson. 

Jefferson hesitated then interlocked their hands pulling him closer as he kissed him deeply. He released his hands then slid his arms around his waist beneath his jacket pulling him tight against him. He kissed him again running a hand up his back then closed his eyes letting his head fall back as Hatter kissed along his jawline and down to his neck. He groaned softly as Hatter pressed against him. 

“Wait,” he murmured. 

“What is it?” Hatter asked quietly as he continued to kiss his neck while he unbuttoned his coat. 

“We...we shouldn’t,” Jefferson weakly protested. “Not here.” 

“But there’s no one here,” he said as he nipped lightly at his neck, eliciting a gasp from him. “You said it yourself, people rarely venture out here.” 

“I know but...if anyone...” 

Hatter took a step back looking to him. “You’re really worried about being discovered.” 

Jefferson looked to him as he stood up straight buttoning his coat again. “I don’t want to cause any trouble for you.” 

Hatter cocked his head then gave a faint smile. “I wouldn’t want to cause trouble for you either.” He bent down picking up Jefferson’s hat dusting it off then gave it back to him. “Let’s head back.” 

Jefferson took his hat flipping it onto his head then smiled lightly at Hatter taking his hand as they left the bridge. They walked back to the house, and Jefferson hung his hat up and started unbuttoning his coat. 

“I believe we were in the middle of something.” 

Jefferson grunted as he was pushed against the wall. He looked to Hatter seeing the desire in his eyes then kissed him passionately pulling his jacket off. He unbuttoned his vest then pulled his shirt out of his pants. He leaned his head against the wall running his hands up Hatter’s arms and into his hair as he kissed him passionately while Hatter unbuttoned his vest and shirt. Hatter pulled him away from the wall removing the layers of clothing letting them fall to the floor then tangled his fingers in his scarf pulling him toward the stairs. Jefferson looked at him licking his lips slowly as he followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom, kicking the door closed. Hatter pulled him close again kissing him passionately as he removed his own clothes. 

Jefferson followed him to the bed kneeling on it as he kissed him again running his fingers over Hatter’s chest. Hatter kissed him running his tongue along his teeth as he unbuckled his pants unzipping them. Jefferson’s breath caught in his throat as he opened his mouth, curling his tongue around Hatter’s. Hatter pushed his pants down then guided him down onto the mattress, removing them completely. Jefferson kissed him desperately pressing his tongue against his then looked up at him breathing hard as Hatter pulled back. 

“H-Hatter...” Jefferson murmured as he reached for his hand. 

Hatter smiled as he took his hand kissing it. “Just relax, love,” he said as he adjusted to settle between Jefferson’s legs running his hands along his thighs. 

Jefferson propped himself on one arm pulling Hatter down by his tie kissing him deeply, moaning as Hatter stroked his cock. He kissed him again, breathing hard as he grew more aroused. He gasped, his head falling back to the mattress as Hatter kissed down his throat to his chest. 

“Hatter,” he moaned gripping the sheets as he felt Hatter’s finger enter him. He groaned trying to relax wincing slightly as Hatter worked to stretch and loosen him. 

“Jeff,” Hatter murmured as he kissed back up to his neck nipping it lightly. 

Jefferson raised a hand burying in Hatter’s hair pulling his head back to kiss him hard, shuddering with anticipation when he felt his cock press against him. He shifted beneath him pulling one leg up as he kissed him deeper gripping his hair then groaned, tensing as Hatter entered him. 

“Relax, love,” Hatter whispered kissing him as he slid his hand down his thigh. 

Jefferson looked up at him meeting his gaze as he tried but failed to steady his breathing, though he managed to relax his body. Hatter smirked as he went deeper. Jefferson arched his back, his mouth falling open as his breath came in gasps as his hand slid from his hair down to his shoulder. Hatter filled him completely pausing as he adjusted then started thrusting slowly. Jefferson groaned growing more aroused as he gripped Hatter’s shoulder. Hatter picked up speed groaning as he bent down to kiss him. Jefferson slid his hands to his back kissing him passionately as Hatter reached deeper inside him. He fell back moaning deeply as he arched his back. 

“H-Hatter!” he gasped scratching his back as he came. 

Hatter moaned crying his name as he came. Jefferson breathed hard staring at the ceiling as he shuddered from the aftershocks. Hatter looked to him brushing his hair out of his face then kissed him softly before pulling out of him and lying on his back next to him. Jefferson turned his head to look at him, hesitating before rolling onto his side and moving close to him nestling his head against Hatter’s neck as he rested his hand on his other shoulder. He relaxed feeling Hatter’s arm around him, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. 

“Sleep well, Jeff,” Hatter whispered rubbing his back. 

“And you, Hatter,” Jefferson murmured as he quickly fell asleep. 


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Queen enlists the help of a Hatter to keep her curse intact.
> 
> This follows the events from the end of Season 1 but from Jefferson's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the long delay in posting a new chapter! I have so many things that command my attention. As compensation, have a longer chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Jefferson awoke with a gasp. He glanced beside him seeing Hatter fast asleep then sat up slowly running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He’d been dreaming of playing in the forest with Grace, but it had quickly shifted to Wonderland and the horrors that had happened there. The last thing he remembered before waking up was falling. Always falling. He glanced out the window, seeing it was still fully dark outside, then slid out of bed pulling a pair of pants on. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and headed downstairs knowing he’d get no more sleep today. He sighed as he brewed a pot of coffee then poured himself a cup and went into the family room. He went to the piano setting his mug and phone on top then sat on the bench stretching before he started playing letting his thoughts drift to better times.

His phone alarm brought him back to the present, and he turned it off before going to his study. He adjusted the focus of the telescope then looked through the viewfinder seeing his daughter leaving her home on her way to school. He sighed softly as he followed her journey to school watching her enter school grounds then frowned as something caught his eye. He moved the telescope back and spotted a playing card with a white rabbit on it stuck to the back of Grace’s bicycle. He narrowed his eyes. What could she possibly want now? He headed upstairs and took a quick shower then got dressed and scribbled a quick note for Hatter, leaving it on the pillow. He glanced to him smiling lightly watching him sleep then bent down kissing his forehead before he left the house. 

Jefferson drove into town parking in a central location before heading toward the school. He had a feeling he’d be quite busy today. He paused by the bike staring at the playing card for a moment before taking it and heading to Regina’s office. He paused in the doorway seeing Regina staring out the window then cleared his throat. Regina turned around looking startled but recovered quickly and smiled at him as she approached her desk. 

“I see you got my message,” she said as she closed a folder. 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow as he flipped the card in his fingers. “How could I miss it? You know I watch her,” he said as he entered the room flicking the card across the table. “What do you want?” 

“I want your help,” she said. 

He cocked his head at her choice of words. “But you don’t need my help,” he mused as he took a step backward. 

Regina scowled. “Fine, I need your help, Jefferson.” 

“That’s better.” Jefferson glanced out the window seeing the dying apple tree. “What do you need help with that you can’t do by yourself?” 

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” 

“Yes, well I don’t appreciate you thinking you own me,” Jefferson replied as he sat in a chair, slouching in it as he looked at Regina. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “You showed up, didn’t you?” 

“I wanted to see what the all-powerful evil queen could possibly want from me,” he answered as he waved his hand mockingly. “Perhaps a map of the forest? I have plenty of those.” 

Regina crossed her arms. “Watch yourself, Jefferson. I can still...” 

Jefferson scoffed. “What? Throw me in jail? I’m used to being confined, I think I can handle it.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow then smiled as she sat on the edge of the desk. “It must be so painful, your daughter Paige being, oh, so near.” 

Jefferson’s eyes flashed as he glared up at her. “Grace. Her name is Grace. You should know that, you changed it. Don’t bring her into this.” 

Regina leaned forward staring him down. “Don’t make me bring her into this.” 

Jefferson gripped the arms of the chair meeting her gaze not looking away. “What do you want?” 

“Your help,” Regina straightened back up. 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. “And what makes you think I won’t kill you after everything you’ve done?” 

Regina smiled. “Because you don’t have it in you. If you did, you would have done it 28 years ago when I brought you here. Because you know if I’m dead, you’ll never get back to your daughter.” 

Jefferson sat back as he rested his elbows on the arms of the chair then interlocked his hands resting his chin on them. “Yes, well, killing’s not my style anyway,” he said simply as he stared at her with a smile. 

Regina met his gaze briefly then turned away. “Well, I have a way for both of us to get what we want.” 

He cocked his head. “How do you figure that?” 

Regina went to a corner of the room and retrieved a box then set it on her desk. Jefferson sat up straight seeing the box. 

“My hat,” he said as he undid the clasp and flipped the lid open staring at the hat then carefully lifted it out. 

“This situation with Emma Swan is getting out of control. I want you to use your hat again.” 

Jefferson squinted at her. “Did you fall off the ladder when tending your...” He looked out the window. “Dying apple tree?” 

“What?” Regina’s voice was hard. 

He looked back to her. “The hat needs magic to work. Where did you send us...oh right.” He stared at her. “A land without magic. Sorry, _my Queen_ , can’t help you.” He turned to leave. 

“Wait, I can give you back your daughter,” Regina said quickly. 

Jefferson froze in his tracks then turned around slowly, training his gaze on her. “Only Emma Swan can give me back my daughter,” he said, keeping his voice steady. “You don’t have the power to do that anymore.” 

She gave him a smile. “If you help me take care of Emma Swan, I will give your daughter back her memories and restore her to you.” 

“And why exactly should I trust you?” He asked slowly. 

She shrugged. “You shouldn’t, but it’s the only offer you’ve got. After we’re through, I’ll wake up your dear Grace so she remembers who you are.” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he considered her offer. He knew somehow he would get screwed over again, but an idea had already begun forming in his mind. “No. Remembering is the worst curse--two lives in her head like me. Don’t let her remember. Give her a fresh start...with me.” 

She looked at him. “But you don’t want new memories.” 

“Having memories of two lives is my burden...I don’t wish it on her,” Jefferson said quietly. 

Regina studied him for a moment then nodded. “Well, my dear Jefferson, then that’s exactly what you’ll have. Oh. _After_ we take care of Ms. Swan.” 

Jefferson placed his hands behind his back still holding his hat as he studied her. “Alright. So how do you propose we do this?” 

Regina smiled. “Follow me.” 

Jefferson followed her out of the office. When they arrived at their destination, Jefferson looked around. A graveyard. Why wasn’t he surprised? He followed her to a mausoleum then descended a flight of steps below a secret door, looking around with his brow furrowed as he saw a wall lined with compartments. 

“Watch your step,” Regina said as she descended the steps. 

“What is this place?” he asked. 

“It’s where I have kept the last bit of my magic,” Regina replied as she placed a torch in a sconce then turned to face Jefferson. “The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me.” 

He looked around warily; he could barely feel anything of the sort in this place, certainly not enough to open a portal. He looked back to her shrugging as he set the hat down in the middle of the room then stepped back watching the hat. 

“It’s not spinning. It’s not working,” he stated after a minute. 

Regina watched the hat intently then looked around the room. “It needs to absorb the magic in here. I have some things left, a few trinkets.” 

Jefferson raised his eyes to the ceiling then looked around as he waited for her. 

She went over to one of the compartments pulling out a small chest then dumped the contents in the hat. 

Jefferson exhaled slowly as he watched the hat. He lifted it looking inside then tipped it over; nothing fell out. “Not good enough. We need more than trinkets,” he said as he looked at her. “We need something that still works.” 

Regina looked to him hesitantly then pulled a gold ring out of her pocket looking at it. Jefferson watched her then looked at the ring with interest, seeing the magic that surrounded it. Was that...a face in the middle of the ring? He looked at her noticing how it affected her as he set the hat back down. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Someone long gone,” Regina said softly. 

“That’s perfect,” he answered, taking satisfaction in the pain that flickered in her face when she looked at him. “Look, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magic properties. Give me that, let me see what I can do with it.” 

Regina nodded slowly taking a breath as she returned to the center kneeling next to the hat. She held her hand over the hat, hesitating as she gripped the ring. 

“What is more important to you?” Jefferson asked. “That ring? Or keeping the curse intact? And keeping your son? And revenge?” 

She looked to him narrowing her eyes slightly as she dropped the ring in the hat. Jefferson smiled as he looked down at the hat, which had started slowly spinning and a small dark cloud swirled from it. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked looking to him. “Why isn’t it opening a portal?” 

“The magic--it isn’t enough.” He stared at the hat thinking. “We can’t go anywhere.” 

“Then you failed.” Regina’s voice was cold. 

He looked at her. “Maybe not. There’s enough magic to touch the other side, just not get us there. There might be enough to reach through and retrieve something.” 

She looked at him with a smile. “I can bring something back?” 

He looked to her nodding. “Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small, something you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?” 

Her smile grew wider. “Yes. Yes, I believe there is.” 

He watched her. “Then you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists.” 

She looked to him. “How?” 

“Think about it. Guide the hat,” he replied watching as she knelt down holding the hat and closed her eyes with a smile as she concentrated and the dark cloud grew stronger in response. “Excellent. It appears to be working. Now what is it we’re after?” 

Regina set the hat down and stood up. “An apple.” 

After a couple minutes, an apple flew out of the hat. Jefferson reached out and grabbed it then looked to Regina. “Is this it?” 

“Yes. Yes, it is,” she said with a smile as she took the apple from him. 

He looked to her. “And my daughter? My Grace?” 

She looked at him raising an eyebrow. “First things first. The deal’s not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum--how to get the savior to taste my forbidden fruit.” 

Jefferson nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He turned to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

He turned to look at her. “I did my part. I procured your apple. It’s your job to figure out how to use it. I have other things to do. I will, however, be reclaiming my hat.” He went over picking up the hat. 

She shook her head as she held out her hand. “I don’t think so. I’ll be keeping it.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why? It’s of no use to you.” 

She looked at him. “Because I don’t trust you.” 

Jefferson studied her briefly then grinned. “Sure. Why not? It’s not like you can get it to work.” 

He headed up the stairs with a smirk as he walked back to town, his mind racing with the possibilities. Once he reached town, he started for the pawn shop and went inside, the bell announcing his arrival. Mr. Gold came out from the back looking at him as he leaned on his cane. 

“Two times in two days,” he commented. “Be careful, dearie, people will start to talk.” 

Jefferson shrugged as he looked around the shop. “People already talk,” he said as he looked to him. 

Mr. Gold shrugged then nodded in agreement. “What can I do for you?” 

Jefferson smiled noticing his gaze shift. “I thought you’d be interested in how I spent my morning.” 

“Oh?” He looked up. 

“I just came from the forest where I assisted Regina in retrieving a certain piece of fruit from the Enchanted Forest,” Jefferson replied as he picked up a figurine looking at it then set it down and looked to Mr. Gold who had a startled look on his face. “You didn’t think she’d go that far, did you?” 

Mr. Gold recovered himself before looking to Jefferson. “She knows all magic comes with a price,” he said slowly. 

Jefferson held his hand up. “You are lecturing the wrong person. You know I’m well aware of the price,” he said as he ran a finger along his scarf. “Though it seems she still hasn’t learned.” 

Mr. Gold looked at him steadily. “You are aware that you will never see your daughter again if she succeeds.” 

“Of course I’m aware. And I’m working on it,” Jefferson replied as he looked at a clock on the counter. 

Mr. Gold looked to him curiously. “What are you proposing?” 

Jefferson looked to him with a sly smile as he took a step back. “The fewer people who know, the better. And you are quite a central character to this town.” 

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow then chuckled. “You really can be quite mad sometimes.” 

A smile spread across Jefferson’s face. “Have you read the history books? Madness begets brilliance.” He turned on his heel then exited the shop giving a wave before turning down the street. 

He stopped at his car glancing around as he got in. He looked toward the clock tower then looked around, spotting Emma heading in the direction of Regina’s house. 

“Sheriff,” he called as he strode to her. 

She turned toward him trying to look annoyed, but he detected an air of defeat. 

“You have business with the qu--the mayor?” He asked. 

She crossed her arms, her expression guarded. “I don’t see how that’s any of _your_ business.” 

He raised his hands as he took a step back. “Just a word of advice. Don’t accept anything from her.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “And why wouldn’t I?” 

“You already know why,” he said with a smile as he turned and started walking away. 

“Oh, because she’s the evil queen?” She scoffed. “You’re insane!” She called after him. 

He laughed as he turned around, still walking backwards. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said then turned back around and walked away. 

He looked toward the clock tower again as he mentally mapped out her actions then stopped at a bench in the central square and sat down. He pulled his phone out hearing it ring and looked at the display. It was his home number. He pressed a button then lifted it to his ear. 

“Hello...Davey,” he said glancing around. 

“ _Hi, Jeff...everything okay? I saw your note, and I hadn’t heard from you, so I wanted to check in._ ” 

“Yes, everything’s fine...so far. Something came up, which has made me very busy. I don’t have time to explain.” 

“ _Okay...are you sure everything’s okay? You sound different._ ” 

Jefferson laughed softly. “Oh, I’m just fine. Everything’s going according to plan.” 

“ _Plan?_ ” 

“But the plan keeps changing. I have to keep up with it.” 

“ _You...what? Jeff, you’re not making any sense._ ” 

“It’s Jefferson. And I’m making perfect sense. If everyone does what they’re supposed to...” 

“Paige!!” 

Jefferson froze, his eyes darting toward the voice. A girl had stopped on the sidewalk across the street and was waiting for two others to catch up with her. His heart raced as he watched them talk and laugh as they headed down the street in the direction of the diner. 

“ _Jeff? Are you there? Jefferson!_ ” 

“Can’t talk gotta go I’m late,” Jefferson murmured as he disconnected the call then stood up and headed in the opposite direction. 

He wandered down the road staring at the clock tower then stopped as the yellow bug drove past him. He headed toward the school then spotted Henry heading down the sidewalk alone. When Henry spotted him, he ran over. 

“Hi! What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Jefferson shrugged. “Stirring the pot. And you?” 

Henry looked at him confused but shook it off. “I’m heading to the sheriff’s station to see Emma.” 

Jefferson made a face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wouldn’t do that.” 

“Why not? What’s wrong?” Henry asked looking concerned. 

He looked at the clock tower. “Something tells me she won’t be around for much longer. You might want to try her apartment.” 

Henry started running down the street. Jefferson turned to watch him. 

“Things can’t stay the same, kid,” he called after him. “Something needs to change.” 

Henry looked at him then kept running. Jefferson looked to the clock tower muttering to himself as he made new calculations in his head then hurried to his car driving home. He parked in front of the house and ran up the steps going in the house. He headed upstairs changing his clothes. 

“Jeff...erson?” 

Jefferson paused with his hands on the top button of the shirt as he looked to Hatter. “Hatter.” He laughed softly as he left it unbuttoned then grabbed his scarf staring in the mirror as he tied it.. “Hatter...Mad Hatter. That’s you, but that’s also me. Quite mad, I am. Mad enough to screw with a Queen.” 

“What? A Queen? Jefferson, please tell me what’s going on.” 

“No time,” he replied as he looked at a clock then entered his office looking through the telescope seeing the ambulance rushing from Mary Margaret’s apartment. “I’m late for a date with a patient.” He left the room heading downstairs grabbing a jacket. 

“Jefferson!” 

Jefferson stopped with his hand on the doorknob then turned to look at Hatter, his eyes wild. “I will _not_ let her win. I will do _any_ thing to prevent this curse from staying permanent. She is the reason I’m like this, and I am going to destroy her world like she destroyed ours.” He left the house slamming the door behind him then headed back to town going to the hospital. 

He parked in the lot and headed inside, picking up a newspaper on the way. He looked around listening to the commotion then navigated to the area where Henry was being examined. He took a seat in the waiting room then unfolded the paper holding it up to hide his face as he listened. 

“The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever’s going on, this is not the culprit.” 

“Well, what else could it be?” 

“I don’t know. That’s what I’m trying to find out.” 

Jefferson smiled. It was happening just like he’d planned. He knew the boy was getting desperate and would try anything to keep Emma in town. 

“He’s going to be okay though, right?” 

“Right now, we just need to stabilize him, ‘cause he’s slipping away. Is there anything else you can remember? Any little detail?” 

“I already told you everything. Do something!” 

“Look, I understand you’re frustrated, Miss Swan, I do. But I need something to treat. And, right now, there is no explanation. It’s like...” 

Jefferson lowered the paper to survey the scene in front of him. Emma was standing with her back to him holding the storybook. He glanced toward the elevator then raised the paper again. 

“Where’s my son?” 

Jefferson heard scuffling and lowered his paper seeing Emma force Regina into a supply closet hearing yelling coming from both of them. He chuckled softly as he listened to them fight, and he could almost hear the moment it clicked for them. He raised his paper again as the two women left together. He waited for a moment then pulled his phone out dialing a number raising it to his ear. 

“ _Hello?_ ” 

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard yet, but Emma didn’t eat the apple.” 

“ _Not yet, give it time._ ” 

“Henry did.” 

“ _What?_ ” 

Jefferson stood up making his way to a quieter part of the hospital. “I believe it was you who told me the reason Emma is the key to breaking the spell when we made the deal that spared my memories, thereby encouraging my descent into madness that spawned this brilliant plan.” 

“ _Did I?_ ” 

“The kid was getting desperate. All it took was a push in the right direction.” 

“ _What makes you think... _”__

“Relax, Rumple,” he said quietly. “I have it under control. Regina and Emma are on their way to you. Just keep them busy. I think you’ll be satisfied with my results.” 

“ _Alright. You had better not screw this up._ ” 

“When have I _ever_ done that?” 

Jefferson hung up putting his phone in his pocket then returned to Henry’s room standing at the foot of his bed as he watched him. He looked at the monitor then at the clock, knowing time was of the essence. He tapped his foot impatiently then looked up seeing Emma coming around the corner. He backed away from the bed, melting into the shadows at the far reaches of the room, watching as Emma spoke softly to Henry. He turned his head slightly seeing Regina enter. 

“Say what you got to say. You got ten minutes,” Emma said sternly. 

“You know where to meet?” Regina asked looking to her. 

“Yeah. Don’t be late.” Emma left. 

“I’m sorry...” Regina said softly as she looked to Henry stroking his hair gently. 

“Pity, isn’t it?” Jefferson spoke up as he stepped out of the shadows and approached the bed. “There’s nothing harder than not knowing whether you’ll ever see your child again,” he said as he looked to Henry. 

Regina looked up, her expression growing hard. “Jefferson, now is not a good time.” 

He looked to her. “For you. Well, for me, it’s the perfect time. I’m here to collect. Where is she? My daughter?” 

Regina stared at him. “ _Emma_ was supposed to eat that apple, and she didn’t. As far as I’m concerned, that makes our deal null and void.” 

Jefferson’s expression darkened. “I did what you asked, and you’re gonna screw me over again?” 

Regina shrugged. “Look at it however you want, Jefferson, the fact is I’m done with you.” 

Jefferson gritted his teeth hitting the side of his head as he turned away then spun around pointing at her. “But I’m--I’m not done with you.” 

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. “What are you going to do? Kill me? I know you want to, but I also know you can’t.” 

He took a step forward staring at her. “Do you?” 

She scoffed. “Yes. You don’t have it in you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to save my son.” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly then smiled. “I told you, killing’s not my style. It’s too easy,” he said as he left the room. 

He heard his phone ring pulling it out seeing his home number again. He hit “Decline” then navigated through the hospital finding a locker room used by doctors and nurses. He glanced around finding a set of scrubs that fit him. He changed and stashed his own things in a safe place slipping a small vial in his pocket as he grabbed an extra coat. He left the locker room and located a break room making a cup of tea then glanced around before emptying the vial into the cup and stirring it around. He put the lid on then left the break room making his way through the hospital, passing Henry’s room where doctors and nurses were running around frantically. He smiled hearing the monitors beeping angrily as he paused at a door and punched in a code then turned the handle and descended the stairs. He paused at the desk handing a nurse the cup. 

“Your tea,” he replied with a smile. 

“Thank you,” the nurse said with a smile as she drank it. “What’s the commotion upstairs?” 

“There’s a sick boy,” Jefferson answered with a shrug. “He took a bad turn.” 

The nurse’s eyes widened slightly. “How tragic. Is there any hope for a...” She fell forward on the desk. 

“Recovery?” Jefferson cocked his head as he took the keys. “Things are looking up,” he said with a smile as he entered the corridor. 

He made his way down the corridor not bothering to look at the names on the doors. He spotted a patient mopping the floor, putting a finger to his lips as he passed him. He finally stopped at a door and unlocked it stepping inside. There was a girl curled up in the corner, and she looked up when he came in. 

“Come with me,” he said as he stepped forward holding out his hand. 

She looked at him curiously as she took his hand and stood up carefully. “Who are you? Why are you doing this?” 

He patted her hand. “My name is Jefferson, and I’m keeping a promise to a friend. There’s a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been and that Regina locked you up.” 

She looked confused. “Wait a minute. What?” 

He looked at her as he slowly backed out of the cell leading her out. “It’s very important. Mr. Gold’s gonna protect you, but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He’s gonna know what to do. You understand?” 

She smiled lightly nodding. “Yes, I have to find Mr. Gold.” 

Jefferson nodded with a smile as he placed the coat around her shoulders. "I'll get you out of the hospital. Then you're on your own." 

"Alright..." She pulled the coat tighter around her. 

Jefferson placed his hand on her shoulder leading her out then pointed her in the right direction before heading back inside. He changed back to his own clothes and grabbed the rest of his things then headed home. He went inside leaning against the door, smiling at a job well done. He pulled his phone out checking it then texted Mr. Gold. 

"Sending someone to you. You'll know when you see them." He deleted the text after he sent it. 

"Jefferson? Is everything alright?" 

He looked up to see Hatter watching him in concern. He smiled as he set his phone on the end table next to the door and unbuttoned his jacket. 

"I am more than alright," he said as he strode toward him and kissed him hard backing him up against the wall. 

He removed his jacket then unbuttoned Hatter's shirt pulling it off. 

"Jefferson..." Hatter murmured. 

"Stop talking," Jefferson growled softly as he silenced him with another kiss. 

He scratched his nails down Hatter's chest then unbuttoned his pants pulling them down. He kissed down to his neck as he turned him around to face the wall then tugged on his earlobe with his teeth, eliciting a gasp from him. He unzipped his own pants freeing his cock as he licked Hatter's neck. 

"You are so sexy," he murmured as he pressed against him hearing his breath catch in his throat. 

He slid his arm around Hatter's waist as he slowly entered him nuzzling his hair as he kissed his ear. He pulled Hatter tightly against him as he filled him completely, listening to the breathy sounds he made. He moved back then thrust into him, savoring the moan that escaped his lips. He thrust again as he moved his hands to his hips settling into a rhythm. He breathed hard as he moved faster, quickly growing fully aroused. 

Hatter gasped pressing against the wall as Jefferson thrust harder and faster then moaned deeply when Jefferson came within him. Jefferson breathed hard as he leaned forward placing a hand on the wall as he rested his chin on Hatter's shoulder. He smiled lightly feeling Hatter's hand interlock with his. 

"I didn't think... you had that in you," Hatter breathed. 

Jefferson laughed softly as he nuzzled his ear. "You'd be surprised what I have in me," he murmured as he licked his ear making him gasp. 

He stepped back pulling out of him then fixed his pants. "Shall I make some tea?" 

"S-sure," Hatter stuttered still catching his breath as he turned around. 

Jefferson licked his lips with a grin as he helped him then went in the kitchen putting a pot of water on the stove. He glanced over as Hatter entered the kitchen and took a seat at the island then returned to making the tea. He brought two cups over sitting on a stool next to Hatter as he sipped his tea. Hatter sipped his tea then looked at his cup. 

“This tastes different than the other one,” he commented. “But I like it.” 

Jefferson looked to him nodding. “This one is more akin to my tastes. A nice blend of sweet and spicy,” he said with a smile as he drank his tea. 

“What?” Hatter looked to him. “I thought you liked earl grey or whatever it was.” 

Jefferson chuckled. “Not me. That’s...” He gasped as he felt a magical wave ripple through the house, causing the cup to slip through his fingers and clatter to the counter. 

“Jefferson? What is it?” 

He stood up and looked around then started to laugh. "Finally, things are coming up spades instead of hearts." 

Hatter looked confused. "Hearts? What the hell are you talking about?" 

He looked to Hatter with a grin. “I’m talking about us finally being dealt a winning hand. Everyone played their part perfectly.” He spun around and went to the front door heading out on the porch and looked around inhaling deeply. “The curse is broken,” he murmured. He turned slightly feeling Hatter’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting weird all day,” Hatter said looking to him in concern. 

Jefferson cocked his head with a smile. “I have never felt better.” 

Hatter smiled lightly then looked past him, his eyes going wide. “Wh-what the hell is that?” 

Jefferson turned toward the forest seeing a large purple and green cloud rolling through the trees toward them. “Ah, it seems Mr. Gold has taken some action of his own.” He glanced to Hatter as he slid an arm around his waist holding him close. "Nothing to worry about." 

"But... what is it?" Hatter asked watching as the cloud drew closer. 

"You'll learn soon enough." He nuzzled his cheek. "Next time," he murmured. 

Hatter tilted his head slightly. "Next time? Next time what?" 

Jefferson looked to him with a soft smile. "You'll see. Let's head back inside." He took his hand and went inside closing the door then yawned. "It's been a long day. How about we call it a night?" 

"Um, sure," Hatter replied as he followed him. "We'll talk more tomorrow." 

Jefferson nodded thoughtfully as he headed upstairs. "Yes, probably." 

"What? No, you are going to tell me what you were up to. No more riddles.I want to help." 

Jefferson looked to him with a smile as he went in the bedroom. "It's only a riddle when you don't understand. I can say for a fact that you will understand tomorrow. And I assure you, you will be a great help." 

Hatter looked confused then shook his head. "You need some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." 

Jefferson paused thoughtfully, sadness flickering briefly across his face. "Not right away," he murmured. 

"What?" 

Jefferson looked to him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing important... to bed." He stripped down to his boxers then slid into bed waiting for Hatter. 

He slid his arm around his waist holding him close as he nuzzled the back of his neck. "You... are the one stable thing in this mad world," he whispered. 

"You--you don't know me," Hatter whispered. 

"But w--I feel connected to you. You were torn from your home just like I was. We have both been through our fair share of shit. Wouldn’t it be nice to just...start over? Something to think about,” Jefferson murmured as he closed his eyes. “Even with magic back here, the hat can’t travel to realms without magic.” 

“You mean...” 

“You may be trapped here with us...I’m sorry. I’ll try to help you get back...but I’m just warning you of the possibility,” Jefferson said softly, feeling Hatter stiffen slightly in his arms. “If you’re stuck here, I’ll take care of you.” 

“Thanks...” Hatter murmured. 

“Of course...the least I can do for the one who saved us,” Jefferson murmured as he started to drift off. 

“Us? You mean the town? I had nothing to do with that.” 

But Jefferson was already asleep. 

*****

When Jefferson was sure that Hatter was fully asleep, he opened his eyes. He glanced to Hatter as he quietly slipped out of bed then went to his closet selecting some clothes. He went in the bathroom putting on black pants and a black button-down shirt. He wrapped the black scarf around his neck tying it in his usual manner then went to his hat room browsing his collection. He selected a hat putting it on then headed downstairs pulling on a black overcoat and black gloves. He drove into town parking near the city hall building and walked to the front door. He glanced around as he pulled a key out of his pocket--a skeleton key he’d swiped from Regina’s collection on the rare occasion he needed one--and unlocked the door going inside. He went to Regina’s office and unlocked the door then went inside looking for the hat box. He found it 10 minutes later. He had to hand it to her, she’d done her best to hide it, but no one could keep his hat from him. 

Jefferson removed the hat from the box and replaced it with the hat he was wearing then put the box back. He made his way out of the building leaving everything the way it was before he’d arrived then got in his car setting the hat on the seat beside him and headed back home. He hung his coat on the hook and went to his study entering a code before spinning the dial and opening the safe. He placed the hat inside then closed the door and spun the dial again. He returned to the bedroom hanging up his clothes then slid into bed sliding his arms around Hatter again who stirred briefly but stayed asleep. He smiled kissing his shoulder. 

“She was right not to trust me,” he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes. “But she doesn’t know me.” 


	6. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is broken, but Jefferson doesn't realize this and starts to wonder what's going on in Storybrooke. And why does Mr. Gold seem more acquainted with him then he remembers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the super sporadic posting...life keeps happening. I have no intentions of quitting this story though, and I will try to post more often. Thanks for sticking around!

Jefferson awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. That was weird...he usually was up while it was still dark. That means...he reached for his phone on the nightstand, but it wasn’t there. He jumped out of bed running to his office and looked through the telescope at the school seeing no activity. He gritted his teeth as he pushed the telescope to the floor, upset that he’d missed watching her go to school. The first time in 28 years. How the hell did that happen? Where did he leave his phone anyway? He returned to his room pulling a pair of pants on then realized the bed was empty. Where was Hatter? What was going on? He started searching the room for his phone throwing the blankets half off the bed.

“Jefferson? Are you alright?” 

Jefferson? He looked up with a raised eyebrow seeing Hatter standing in the doorway. “Where is my phone? Did you move it?” 

Hatter looked at him curiously. “No, I didn’t touch it. It’s on the table by the front door where you left it.” 

Jefferson frowned. “No, I wouldn’t do that. I always keep it by my bedside at night.” 

Hatter shrugged. “You put it on the table right as you walked through the door last night. Maybe you forgot, you did say you’d had a long day.” 

Jefferson shot a look at him. “I did _not_ forget. I never forget that! I have never missed a morning of watching my daughter go to school. I would not leave my phone downstairs.” 

Hatter stared at him. “Regardless...you did.” He moved out of the doorway. “Go see for yourself.” 

Jefferson looked at him as he stormed out of the room heading downstairs. He froze when he saw the phone sitting exactly where Hatter had said it was. 

“See? I wasn’t lying, Jefferson.” 

Jefferson glanced to him with a frown then went over picking up his phone seeing he had a text. He was surprised to see it was from Mr. Gold. [ **Thank you.** ] He looked through his previous texts but saw nothing. [ **For what?** ] He slipped the phone back in his pocket as he turned to Hatter. 

“Are you hungry? I’ll make us something.” 

“Sure, Jefferson. Thank you.” 

He frowned as he picked up some articles of clothing wondering how they got on the floor then tossed them in a chair. He’d take care of them later. “What happened to ‘Jeff’?” He asked as he headed into the kitchen. 

“What?” 

“You were calling me ‘Jeff’ before.” He shrugged as he opened the fridge. “I kind of liked it.” 

“Really? Because the last time I called you ‘Jeff,’ you corrected me.” 

He frowned as he started making sandwiches. "Why would I do that?" 

"I don't know. You tell me." 

Jefferson looked to Hatter who seemed to be waiting for an answer. "I don't remember doing it,” he said as he put two plates on the island and sat down. “Did the materials arrive yesterday?” 

“Yes, they did. They took them upstairs,” Hatter answered as he started eating. 

“Alright, I’m going to work on the room today,” Jefferson replied. “Maybe we can go into town for dinner.” 

“Really? I thought you’d want to go in sooner.” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter curiously. “Why? I have no business there.” 

“But...” 

Jefferson’s eyes turned pleading. “Don’t tell him.” He blinked, his expression returning to normal as he looked to Hatter. “Did you have something you wanted to do in town? I know I haven’t had time to give you the full tour...” 

Hatter stared at him then shook his head. “Um, no, not particularly. I would like to get out of the house later, since I was inside all day yesterday. Dinner in town sounds great.” 

Jefferson frowned as he looked at him about to say something when his phone went off. He looked at it seeing a text from Mr. Gold. [ **For sending Belle to me.** ] He stared at his phone. [ **What are you talking about? I haven’t seen Belle since before the curse.** ] 

“What is it?” 

He shook his head slowly. “Mr. Gold thinks I sent someone to him...but I haven’t seen her since before the curse.” He sighed. “What is going on around here? I really am going mad.” 

He looked back at his phone hearing it beep. [ **Can you stop by the shop later?** ] 

He frowned. [ **Ok...have repairs to do, will be in town around dinner.** ] 

[ **That will be fine.** ] 

Jefferson dropped his phone on the counter as he continued his sandwich. “You said you were home by yourself yesterday?” 

“Yes,” Hatter replied as he finished his sandwich. “You were gone when I woke up, and you weren’t back until nightfall.” 

Jefferson stared at him. “I--I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He looked down at his plate then pushed it away, having lost his appetite. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes,” he answered looking to Hatter who didn’t seem convinced. “No...I don’t know.” He sighed. “All I specifically remember from yesterday is what happened in the morning and...seeing Grace...” He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Everything else is a blur. All I know is I was running errands in town, but I can’t tell you what they were.” 

“Has this...happened before?” 

He shrugged. “I’ve lived on my own for so long...If it has, I don’t remember. I haven’t needed to remember...” 

“I see...well, how about we work on the room and we’ll go into town as planned? Maybe we can find out where you went by talking to people,” Hatter suggested. 

Jefferson nodded slowly. “Mr. Gold did ask me to stop by his office. Apparently I did something for him yesterday.” 

“There, see? We’ll figure out what’s going on,” Hatter said with a light smile. 

Jefferson looked to him. “But...I’ve never had dealings with Mr. Gold. Not since...” He shook his head as he stood up and cleared the dishes. 

“Well, there’s no point in worrying about it right now. Let’s just work on the room.” 

He looked to Hatter then nodded. “You’re right.” He forced a smile. “I’m going to take a shower then we can start.” 

They were done repairing the room in less than 3 hours. Jefferson had fixed this room so many times, he almost had it down to a science. 

“I’m gonna change,” Jefferson said as he stood up wiping his hands on a rag. 

“Okay. I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

He nodded as he headed into his room and changed clothes then headed downstairs putting his coat on. They headed into town and went to the pawn shop going inside. Mr. Gold came out from the back looking to them as he placed his hands on the counter. 

“Jefferson. Thank you for coming.” 

“Sure...” He looked around the shop then looked toward Mr. Gold seeing Belle come out behind him. "Belle... it's been a long time." He furrowed his brow, feeling a strong sense of deja vu. 

Belle looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I saw you yesterday. You freed me from that horrible place." 

Jefferson frowned. "Belle, I haven't seen you since..." He shuddered then shot a look at Mr. Gold. "What the hell are you doing?" 

Mr. Gold gave a knowing smile. "I'm just trying to talk to Jefferson." 

"Why, so you can tell him the curse is broken because a boy ate an apple? Are you also going to tell him _why_ it was the boy?" Jefferson asked with a sneer. 

Mr. Gold looked at him. "No. You are going to do that." 

Jefferson stared at him. "Are you mad? Do you know what that will do to him?" 

"No, you're the mad one. Now let me speak to Jefferson." 

Jefferson gritted his teeth. "No way. You have no idea what he's been through. I'm protecting him! If you do this..." 

"Relax, dearie, I'm not a monster, despite what people say. You of all people should know that." Mr. Gold watched him as he tapped lightly on the glass. 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "And you of all people should know about Wonderland. He couldn't cope. It was driving him mad. I saved him, so he wouldn't ever remember. And then he gets thrust into this backwater town and trapped in that house, alone with his madness. What was I supposed to do, Rumple? It's not like you could do anything." 

Mr. Gold was silent for a moment. "I can do something now." He raised his hand and flicked his wrist. 

Jefferson frowned feeling the pull of the magic. "What did you do?" 

Mr. Gold stepped around the counter. "I made it so you won't be able to interrupt while I'm talking to him. The curse is broken, and it's time that someone helped him." 

Jefferson scoffed. "And you think you're the one to do it?" 

"Oh, no, dearie, not alone anyway and not with magic," Mr. Gold replied. "But you did bring my Belle back to me." 

"So you're just going to just bring everything crashing down on him." Jefferson gritted his teeth. "When all he has to do is find his daughter and..." 

"Do you really think he'd look for his daughter, knowing there's something wrong with him? I wouldn't subject my son to that." Mr. Gold's eyes flickered with emotion. 

Jefferson hesitated briefly then shook his head quickly. “Do you think he would look for his daughter...knowing all the things he’s done? Which do you think is worse?” 

Mr. Gold hesitated glancing to Belle who looked at him in concern then he looked back to Jefferson. “Not knowing is worse. I _will_ help him remember...slowly. Do you really think I would subject him to everything all at once? I know as well as you what he went through and what you were saving him from, and I didn’t do anything about it because I agreed. I knew he couldn’t handle the weight of everything he’d been through. And like you said...I couldn’t do anything at the time.” 

Jefferson took a step back looking at him. “You have no...idea what you’re doing.” 

“He doesn’t need you to protect him anymore, dearie,” Mr. Gold said as he raised his hand. 

Jefferson’s eyes widened throwing his hand up. “No, wait! You can’t do this! He needs me!” 

Mr. Gold snapped his fingers, and Jefferson stumbled back slightly looking to Mr. Gold in confusion. “What...were we talking about?” 

“I asked you here to talk about what you did yesterday,” Mr. Gold replied. 

Jefferson cocked his head as he glanced to Belle. “You said...I sent her to you.” 

“That you did, dearie,” Mr. Gold replied. 

“Why--why don’t I remember?” Jefferson furrowed his brow as he turned away. “Ha...Davey said I was out all yesterday, but I can barely remember any of it.” 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Mr. Gold asked. 

Jefferson turned to him with a frown. “Of course I want to know. What kind of question is that?” 

Mr. Gold shrugged as he looked to him. “You deal with enough memories, don’t you? Perhaps the ones you don’t have are better left in the dark.” 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. “Don’t talk to me about memories. I want to know.” 

Mr. Gold gave a small smile and nodded. “Very well. When you visited my shop yesterday, you told me that you had assisted Regina in retrieving an apple from the Enchanted Forest.” 

Jefferson stared at him. “I...what? No, why would I help her with anything? I don’t want anything to do with her, she ruined my life.” 

“On the contrary...you’ve assisted her several times since Emma came to town,” Mr. Gold answered watching him closely. 

Jefferson furrowed his brow. “No...that can’t be right...” He turned away rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced to Hatter who was watching him in concern. “Why...can’t I remember?” He asked again as he turned to look at Mr. Gold. 

“It was...to protect yourself,” Mr. Gold replied. “I don’t want to say too much. It’s better if you discover it for yourself. Talk to Doctor Hopper, he can help.” 

“But...” Jefferson looked at him curiously. “Doctor Hopper?” 

“Yes. I may know some things about your situation, dearie, but I don’t know everything,” Mr. Gold said with a smile as he stepped back behind the counter. “Doctor Hopper keeps late hours if you’re up to visiting him tonight.” 

Jefferson nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Um, Mr. Gold?” 

Jefferson glanced to Hatter hearing him. 

“Yes? What is it?” 

“There was a purple and green cloud last night. What was it?” Hatter asked. 

Jefferson frowned looking at him then turned to Mr. Gold. “That sounds like...magic.” 

Mr. Gold cocked his head. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow then rolled his eyes shaking his head. “I see we’ve gotten all the answers we’re going to get.” He started for the door. 

“One more thing before you go.” 

“What?” Jefferson turned to face Mr. Gold who lifted his hand and flicked his wrist to release the spell. 

“That’s all. Have a good night.” 

Jefferson frowned shaking his head. “Good night.” He headed out with Hatter looking around then glanced to his watch. “It’s probably too late to visit Dr. Hopper...” 

“No, Mr. Gold said he keeps late hours. We should go,” Hatter said. 

Jefferson sighed. “Yeah I guess...” 

They headed toward the diner then entered an apartment building across the street. Jefferson looked at the names on the mailboxes then went to the second floor pausing in front of a door taking a deep breath. 

“It’s okay, Jeff. This is a good thing,” Hatter said softly patting his shoulder. 

Jefferson glanced to Hatter then turned back to the door knocking softly. He stepped back as the door opened to reveal a man with glasses. 

“It’s a bit la...oh, it’s you...what can I do for you?” the man asked not moving from the doorway. 

Jefferson looked to him. “I’m sorry, Dr. Hopper, I know it’s late, but I need to talk to you.” 

Dr. Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Did Regina send you?’ 

“What? No, she didn’t. I...” Jefferson glanced down the hall then looked back to Dr. Hopper. “Can we please talk about this inside?” 

Dr. Hopper studied him for a moment then nodded stepping back. “Sure, come in.” 

“Thank you.” He stepped inside looking around as he sat on the couch. 

“And your friend is? I’ve never seen him around town.” 

Jefferson looked over. “Oh, his name is Davey. He’s fine, he’s staying with me for awhile.” 

Hatter came inside, and Dr. Hopper closed the door and sat down across from Jefferson with a pad of paper and a pen. 

“I’ve seen you around Regina’s office a few times, but I never caught your name,” Dr. Hopper said as he looked to him with a soft smile. 

He looked to Dr. Hopper curiously, not remembering much association with Regina since the curse hit; he’d typically tried to avoid her. “My name is Jefferson.” 

Dr. Hopper jotted something on the paper then smiled at him. “Alright, Jefferson, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?” 

He sat back trying to relax. “Well...since Davey arrived in town a couple days ago, I’ve been having gaps in my memory.” 

“Oh? Just in the last two days?” 

Jefferson nodded. “Yes. Before that I was alone so...” he shrugged. 

“So it _could_ be possible you’ve been having these memory gaps for longer but haven’t noticed because you have lived alone.” 

He looked to the doctor. “I suppose...I never thought of that.” 

“That’s why I’m here. We’ll figure this out, Jefferson,” he said with a smile then glanced to Hatter. “Are you okay with Davey being here for your sessions?” 

Jefferson nodded glancing to Hatter with a light smile. “Yes, he’ll probably be here indefinitely, and I’d like for him to be with me.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded. “Alright then, let me just start with a few questions to familiarize myself with you. I admit I don’t know much about you. I’ve only seen you a few times in Regina’s office.” 

Jefferson frowned hearing him mention Regina again. “Uh, yeah, of course.” 

“What do you do here in Storybrooke?” Dr. Hopper asked. 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the wording. “Well, I guess you could say I’m an amateur cartographer. I’ve been somewhat of a recluse for several years.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded as he scribbled some notes. “And your life in the Enchanted Forest, what was that like?” 

Jefferson stiffened as he stared at the doctor. “I-I’m sorry...what did you say?” 

Dr. Hopper looked up. “Your life in the Enchanted Forest. Was it a good one?” 

“H-how do you know about the En-Enchanted Forest?” Jefferson stuttered. 

Dr. Hopper frowned. “Didn’t you know? The curse was broken last night. Everyone regained their memories of their real lives.” He looked at him curiously. “How is it that you didn’t know the curse had been broken?” 

Jefferson’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I don’t remember most of what happened yesterday...and my curse... was to remember both lives--the real one and the fake one. When I woke up this morning, nothing felt different.” 

Dr. Hopper looked surprised. “You mean...the entire time we were under the curse, you remembered your former life?” 

“Yes...” Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck as he looked up. “And I couldn’t leave the house.” 

He frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Jefferson sighed. “I mean I was physically unable to leave the house. Not until Emma came.” 

“I see...” Dr. Hopper made some notes. “Back to my earlier question.” He looked up. “What did you do in the Enchanted Forest?” 

Jefferson winced closing his eyes then squinted at Dr. Hopper. “He doesn’t need your help.” 

Dr. Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Who doesn’t need my help?” 

Jefferson scoffed. “You know who.” 

Dr. Hopper cocked his head. “You’re not Jefferson.” 

Jefferson smiled. “I am, and I’m not. Let’s just say I’m the one who does the dirty work.” 

Dr. Hopper watched him. “I’d like to talk to Jefferson.” 

Jefferson’s eyes darkened briefly. “I’m sure you would, but you won’t. I won’t let you...expose him to that.” 

“To what?” 

“To everything. What I’ve done for him. What he’s been through. There’s a reason I exist,” Jefferson answered as he crossed his arms. 

“And what is that?” 

Jefferson scowled. “Like hell I’m going to tell you. I. Don’t. Need you.” 

Dr. Hopper was silent for a moment. “That may be, but you’re not the one who came to my office,” he replied as he glanced to Hatter. 

“No, but I am the one who’s going to leave.” He stood turning to the door but saw Hatter standing in front of it, narrowing his eyes. “Are you serious? Do you really think you can stop me?” 

Hatter looked to him in concern. “I haven’t known...either of you long, but I do know that you’ve had far more than your share of pain and...heartache. Please...if there’s any part of you that feels something for me or even cares about Jeff...stay.” 

Jefferson gritted his teeth. “Of course I care about y...him. That’s why I did what I did..” 

“Jefferson...” 

Jefferson took a breath as he turned to Dr. Hopper. “What could you possibly have to say?” 

Dr. Hopper smiled softly. “Just that...you’ve been protecting him for 28 years. Maybe it’s time to give someone else a chance, to let someone else help.” 

Jefferson scoffed. “It’s been a lot longer than 28 years.” But he sat down avoiding Dr. Hopper’s gaze as he focused on a picture on the wall, crossing his arms. 

“Thank you for staying, Jefferson,” Dr. Hopper replied. “You don’t mind if I record this, do you? For my personal records. I do this with all of my clients. It’s easier to review later.” 

Jefferson rolled his eyes then squinted at him. “You’re not going to play it for him, are you?” 

Dr. Hopper smiled. “Well, I’m here for both of you, so I may eventually play it for him. If it’s as bad as you’re implying though, I would hold off on sharing it. You aren’t my first client to have a troubled past.” He produced a tape recorder. “Think of this as an introductory session. I’m just getting to know you and Jeff.” He glanced briefly to Hatter. “Since he’s been confined to his house for the past 28 years, no one knows anything about his life in Storybrooke. And I dare say most of us don’t know much about his life in the Enchanted Forest. In order to help either of you, I need to know.” 

Jefferson hesitated as he glanced to Hatter then looked back to Dr. Hopper. “If anyone finds out...” 

Dr. Hopper shook his head. “You don’t need to worry about that. It will stay in this room.” 

Jefferson was silent for a moment. “Fine, I’ll cooperate...for now.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded as he pressed a button and set the recorder on the table doing a short intro to label the tape. “Now, Jefferson, tell me about your time in the Enchanted Forest.” 

Jefferson shifted in his spot. “I’m a portal jumper. I’m the one people would come to if they were looking for rare objects from other realms.” 

“A portal jumper? I imagine that is very dangerous work.” 

“It is, I...” Jefferson felt his breath catch in his throat, that wasn’t like him, unless... “I...” He frowned as he sat up straight trying to shake it off then gasped blinking. “What...” 

Dr. Hopper looked at him curiously. “Jeff?” 

He looked to the doctor. “I was a portal jumper.” 

Dr. Hopper looked at him then made some notes. “You were a portal jumper?” 

Jefferson swallowed dryly. “I don’t do it anymore...it destroyed my life.” 

Dr. Hopper looked at him in concern. “Please tell me what happened.” 

Jefferson took a deep breath. “My wife, she...lost her life due to my work. After that, I retired to stay with my daughter Grace. I didn’t want her to lose her father too.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded thoughtfully. “What happened to Grace?” 

Jefferson looked at him. “What do you mean? She’s...fine...” 

He looked to Jefferson. “I apologize, I just thought if she had come to Storybrooke with the rest of us, you would be with her.” 

Jefferson took a breath. “Well, my story in the Enchanted Forest didn’t end with my retirement. A few years later, the Queen paid me a visit. She wanted me to retrieve an item from...Wonderland that had been taken from her by the Queen of Hearts. I rejected her offer at first. There was no way I was abandoning my daughter. But my income was very minimal...since I quit, and she had promised enough reward that Grace and I could live very comfortably for the rest of our lives.” He hesitated looking at his hands. 

“Go on, Jeff,” Dr. Hopper said softly. 

Jefferson looked to him then to Hatter, who smiled warmly. “I escorted the Queen to Wonderland, and after she had what she came for, she left me there with no way to get back. The Queen of Hearts asked how I had gotten there, and when I refused to say, she...” He couldn’t say it, so he pulled down his scarf enough to show Dr. Hopper the scar then released the scarf. 

“Oh my...” Dr. Hopper commented in surprise. 

He stayed focused on Hatter who held his gaze. “She said she’d give me my body back if I told her how I got to Wonderland. I told her how but that I couldn’t duplicate it because the hat needs magic. So she locked me in a room and told me to...” He paused as he turned back to Dr. Hopper, his eyes narrowed slightly. “Get it to work.” 

Dr. Hopper looked to him as he sat back. “Jefferson. Welcome back.” 

Jefferson leaned back as he leaned his arm on the back of the sofa. “Do you really think I’d let him go through that?” 

Dr. Hopper shook his head. “No, I suppose not. So tell me, when did you first start protecting him?” 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious? When she beheaded him.” 

“Of course...please continue.” 

Jefferson shrugged. “There isn’t much else to tell. It took us 5 years to get the hat to work, but when we arrived back in the Enchanted Forest, the curse was already starting to spread.” 

Dr. Hopper looked at him curiously. “How did you...keep your memories?” 

Jefferson looked to him. “I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin.” 

Dr. Hopper raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What...was it...” 

Jefferson looked at him. “All you need to know is we kept our memories. Never mind what I offered in return.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded slowly as he made some notes. “So part of the price was being confined to your home while we were under the curse.” 

Jefferson frowned. “No...I learned later that was Regina’s doing.” 

“I see...” Dr. Hopper looked at his notes. “So you were confined to your home for 28 years...” 

“Until Emma decided to stay in town and time started moving again,” Jefferson interjected. 

“And after that, what did you start doing with your time?” 

“Things I’d prefer not to talk about. Odd jobs, I guess you could say,” Jefferson replied. 

Dr. Hopper nodded making some more notes then looked to Jefferson. “Well, I think we’ve covered enough for our first session. Thank you for cooperating, Jefferson. May I speak to Jeff again?” He asked with a smile. 

Jefferson studied him for a moment then nodded as he blinked then frowned. “We never got it to work,” he murmured. 

“We?” 

He looked to the doctor. “I mean I...I was still in Wonderland when I was pulled here.” 

Dr. Hopper nodded as he made some final notes. “Well, I think that’s enough for our first session. Thank you so much for trusting me.” 

Jefferson shrugged with a faint smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Dr. Hopper smiled lightly as he closed his notepad. “We’ll meet again in a couple days, alright? Unless anything happens.” He passed him his card. “You can call me anytime.” He glanced to Hatter with a slight nod. 

Jefferson took the card then stood up. “Thanks, Dr. Hopper. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“See you later, Jefferson.” 

Jefferson headed out with Hatter pausing on the sidewalk to take a few deep breaths of fresh air. 

“How are you doing?” Hatter asked rubbing his back. 

“I feel like I bared my soul...but I didn’t even tell him much,” Jefferson said slowly. “I feel drained.” 

“It’ll get better,” Hatter replied. “Let’s get something to eat. That will help.” 

Jefferson nodded as they headed across the street and entered the diner then sat down at a booth picking up a menu. 

“Hi, there, what can I get you to drink?” 

Jefferson looked up with a light smile. “I’ll have an iced tea please.” 

“Water for me.” 

“Coming right up.” Ruby smiled at them as she went to the kitchen. 

Hatter looked to Jefferson. “You did a good thing visiting Dr. Hopper.” 

Jefferson nodded slowly. “I hope so...I just know I can’t bring Grace into this yet. I have to figure things out.” 

Hatter nodded. “I agree.” He looked up as Ruby returned with their drinks. 

“Do you know what you want to order?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes, I’d like a turkey club sandwich,” Jefferson replied as he closed his menu. 

“And I’ll have a chicken sandwich,” Hatter answered. 

“Alright,” Ruby said as she left. 

Jefferson drank his iced tea starting to relax as he looked out the window. 

“Jefferson.” 

He turned his head to look up at her. “Miss Swan,” he replied as he picked up his glass drinking some tea. “You believe now.” 

“I do. That still doesn’t excuse...” 

He held up his hand. “I know. I do owe you an apology. I’m sorry. Desperate men can do desperate things.” He set his glass down. “But at least you understand now where I was coming from.” 

“Yes...” Emma looked around. “So where’s your daughter?” 

He tensed but managed to stay calm. “I haven’t found her yet.” 

“You haven’t found her? Really? With that telescope you have?” 

He met her gaze steadily. “I have some personal...issues to deal with before I go to her, alright? Not everyone had a perfect life like your parents.” He drank his tea trying to focus on something else then nodded to Ruby as she brought their food. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re excused,” he said as he started to eat. 

“How dare you...” 

He stared at her. “How dare I what? You’re the one still standing here. We’re just trying to eat. I apologized, what more do you want?” 

She looked at him a bit taken aback then glanced to Hatter. “Who...” 

Jefferson sighed. “It’s late. I’m not in the mood, I’ve talked enough today.” 

“I--I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you later.” 

He relaxed as Emma went to another table and sat down. 

“Are you okay?” 

He looked to Hatter and nodded. “Yes...I’m okay.” He gave a small smile as he sipped his tea. 

He continued eating as he glanced over watching Emma laughing with Henry, dreaming of the day he’d be able to seek out his daughter. He hoped it would be soon. They finished their food and left the diner heading home. Jefferson went in the house hanging his coat up as he glanced to Hatter. 

“Would you like some tea?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Jefferson went in the kitchen making some tea then brought it to the living room setting the tray on the table. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down exhaling slowly. 

“You did good, Jeff,” Hatter said as he sipped his tea. 

Jefferson looked to him smiling lightly. “I do feel a little better...I haven’t had anyone to talk to since....before Wonderland.” 

Hatter rested a hand on his leg as he sipped his tea. “Now you have two,” he said with a light smile. 

Jefferson nodded relaxing. “Yes. Now I have two,” he said softly as he placed his hand on top of Hatter’s interlocking their fingers. 

He drank his tea as he suppressed a yawn. Hatter squeezed his hand lightly. 

“About time to call it a night?” Hatter asked. 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” Jefferson answered as he finished his tea then stood up stretching before cleaning up the tray with a sigh. 

He looked to Hatter with a light smile as he took his hand and headed upstairs with him. He set his phone on the nightstand then undressed and crawled into bed rolling onto his side. He relaxed as Hatter’s arms wrapped around him, and he put his hand over his interlocking their fingers. 

“Sleep well, Jeff,” Hatter murmured. 

“You too, Hatter,” Jefferson replied with a smile as he closed his eyes. 


	7. The Lay of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatter and Jeff are getting more acquainted with post-curse Storybrooke, but a certain someone's becoming more vocal.

Jefferson awoke to his alarm. He turned it off and got out of bed glancing to Hatter who stirred a little but didn't awaken. He went to his study watching his daughter through the telescope.

"Soon, Grace," he murmured. "We will be reunited soon." 

He sighed softly as he stepped away from the telescope then returned to his room. He stood there rubbing the back of his neck then glanced over seeing Hatter roll over. 

"Come back to bed," Hatter mumbled looking up at him sleepily. "At least for a little while." 

Jefferson looked at him then smiled lightly as he got into bed rolling onto his side to face him. Hatter smiled as he leaned closer to kiss him softly. Jefferson relaxed as he moved closer sliding an arm around his waist. 

"So what are we up to today?" Hatter asked with a yawn. 

"I thought we'd start with breakfast at Granny's," Jefferson replied as he caressed his back. "I should start acquainting myself with the town." 

Hatter smiled at him as he pressed his hand lightly against his chest. "That sounds great." 

Jefferson smiled lightly. "Time to get a lay of the land." 

Hatter nodded. "I'd like to see more of the town too." 

Jefferson glanced to the clock. "Want to go now?" 

Hatter nodded as he sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. Jefferson got out of bed and went to his closet picking out some clothes. He glanced to Hatter as he got dressed. 

"I was thinking we'd also go shopping for you today," he suggested. "Since it seems you'll be with us for a little while." 

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Hatter replied as he picked some clothes from the closet. 

Jefferson approached his dresser selecting a scarf then looked in the mirror as he tied it adjusting it to cover the scar. He looked to Hatter with a smile feeling his hand on his back. 

"Shall we go?" Hatter asked. 

Jefferson nodded as they headed downstairs. He chose a black longcoat, while Hatter chose a peacoat. He paused to pick up a hat and held it out to Hatter. Hatter looked at him curiously as he took it. 

"Are you sure?" He asked as he put it on. 

Jefferson smiled at him. “I get the feeling it’s as much a part of you as mine has been a part of me,” he said with a shrug. “No reason to hide it anymore, not with the curse broken,” he added as he selected one of his own hats and put it on. 

“You certainly look better,” Hatter commented. 

“What do you mean?” Jefferson asked as they went out to the car. 

“Well...more in control?” Hatter offered. 

He looked to him then smiled lightly as he got in the car. “Yeah...I suppose that’s what I feel.” 

He relaxed starting the car as they headed into town and parked near Granny’s. He smiled at Hatter waiting for him then rubbed his back as they entered the diner. Granny looked up as she set a plate down. 

“Well, well, three times in four days,” she commented. 

Jefferson looked to her smiling politely as he sat at the counter. “I didn’t become a recluse by choice.” He picked up a menu. “I’m attempting to acclimate myself...and hopefully get past whatever...questionable things I did.” 

She smiled warmly. “Forgive me. We’ve had an interesting couple of days around here with the curse breaking. What can I get you to drink?” 

“It’s quite alright. I can imagine the confusion that’s been going around. I’ll have coffee please,” Jefferson replied then glanced to Hatter. 

“I’ll have orange juice,” Hatter answered. 

“Coming right up.” Granny smiled as she walked away. 

Jefferson relaxed as he glanced around the diner then looked to the door hearing the bell jingle and seeing a man with blond hair enter. He sighed as he swiveled back around leaning on the counter. 

“Great,” he muttered. 

“What is it?” Hatter asked glancing to the man. “Who is he?” 

“Mary Margaret’s husband,” Jefferson said quietly smiling lightly at Granny when she brought their drinks. “Thank you,” he said to her as he added cream and sugar to his coffee. 

“You’re welcome. Do you know what you want yet?” She asked. 

“Not yet, we need a minute,” he replied as he picked up the menu again. 

“Good morning, Granny. I’ll take the usual,” the man said as he sat down then looked to Jefferson. “We haven’t been officially introduced.” 

Jefferson sipped his coffee then turned his head toward the man with a tight smile. “No, we haven’t.” 

“The name’s David,” he said as he held out his hand. 

He hesitated looking down at his hand then shook it looking up at him. “Jefferson.” He started to turn back toward the counter, but David didn’t release his hand. He looked back to him raising an eyebrow. “What?” 

David looked at him seriously. “If you ever...” 

Jefferson threw up his other hand. “Hold on there, hero, I have no intention of repeating that. I got what I wanted, the curse is broken.” He squinted slightly as he pulled his hand away. “Besides, she was never in any danger,” he added as he lifted his cup to drink some coffee. 

“No, only Emma was,” David said. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he put his mug down then looked to Granny as he and Hatter ordered their food. He looked back to David. “No, not even her.” He pressed his fingers down on the counter. “Did she even tell you why she was there?” 

David looked at him raising an eyebrow then shrugged. “Something about a hat and stories and magic....” 

“Ah.” Jefferson held up his finger then drank some more asking for a refill. “While your curse was to forget that life, my curse was to remember...” 

“How would that be a curse?” 

Jefferson exhaled slowly. “You still call yourself David, right? But that wasn’t your name in the Enchanted Forest. Meaning you still remember your fake life. Imagine having the memories of both lives for 28 years and being the only one. It’s enough to make one mad.” He nodded to Granny as she brought their food and refilled his mug then drank the coffee without adding anything. “So I would appreciate if we could just change the subject.” He looked to David, his eyes a little wild. “Because I’m still not over it.” 

David blinked in surprise looking at him. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize...” 

Jefferson scoffed as he started eating. “That’s the problem.” He drank his coffee not looking at David. “Maybe you should start thinking about how this little curse of Regina’s affected the rest of us, the ones who weren’t actually the targets.” 

“I...” David looked to Granny nodding as she gave him a bag and a drink carrier then he gave her some money. “This should cover their meals as well.” 

“I don’t need your money,” Jefferson said bitterly. “Or didn’t she tell you about the mansion I’ve been stuck in?” 

“You...have a good day,” David said awkwardly then left without taking any of the money back. 

“Jefferson?” Hatter said quietly placing a hand on his back. “Jeff, come back.” 

Jefferson frowned shaking his head then looked to Hatter. “What?” He looked around relaxing a bit seeing David had left. 

“Are you okay?” Hatter asked. 

“Yeah, I’m...better,” he replied as he took a deep breath then moved his mug aside. “I think I’ve had enough coffee though.” He glanced back to Hatter. “Sorry, I didn’t get to introduce you.” 

Hatter shook his head with a light smile. “Don’t worry about it. All in good time.” 

Jefferson smiled a bit. “Time...right...” He continued eating. 

Hatter smiled as he ate his food. When they were finished, Jefferson started to pull his wallet out, but Hatter stopped him. 

“David took care of it,” Hatter told him. 

Jefferson looked at him confused. “What? Why?” 

Hatter shrugged. “He said something about an apology for what happened.” 

“Oh...alright then.” 

Jefferson left the diner with Hatter lost in thought then jumped a little feeling Hatter’s hand slip into his own. He looked to Hatter who was smiling at him. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hatter said softly. “You seem to fare better with me around.” 

Jefferson stared at him then glanced around feeling a little self-conscious then realized he didn’t care. He smiled interlocking his hand with Hatter’s. “I don’t mind at all.” They started walking again. “I thought we might just walk for a bit, get some fresh air. See how the town looks now that it’s free from the curse.” 

Hatter nodded as he looked around. “It is a quaint little town." 

Jefferson blinked shaking his head then smiled. "Oh yes it is a quaint town, and it's going to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. Why don't we pay a visit to Regina and see how she's doing?" 

"Why?" Hatter asked curiously. 

Jefferson winked at him. "Why, to see how she’s handling things. I'm sure she's extremely upset by the turn of events." 

"Okay..." Hatter shook his head as he followed him. 

Jefferson squeezed his hand lightly before releasing it. "What are you worried about? She can't do anything to you." 

Hatter shrugged. "I just don't see the point. How does this get you closer to seeing your daughter?" 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes slightly. "She promised me my daughter in exchange for helping her keep the curse intact, but she didn't follow through. So I derailed her plan." 

Hatter looked at him in surprise then nodded slowly. "Alright... I'm sorry." 

They went to the city hall building and headed inside to Regina's office. Jefferson reached for the doorknob to go in but found the door locked. 

“That’s odd,” Jefferson commented with a frown as he tried the door again then turned around looking out the window thoughtfully. 

“Is everything alright?” Hatter asked looking to him. 

Jefferson looked to him then smiled. “Oh yes, everything’s fine. I’m sure she just took a day off to spend with her boy.” He exited the building with Hatter. “Why don’t we continue that tour?” He smiled as he blinked then frowned looking around seeing they were in front of the town hall building. “What...” 

“Are you okay, Jeff?” Hatter asked concerned as he rubbed his back. “Maybe we should see Dr. Hopper again.” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter then shook his head. “No...no, I’ll be alright.” He took Hatter’s hand again smiling lightly. “Let’s continue that walk.” 

The pair continued exploring town stopping at the diner for a quick lunch before they went to the store to shop for clothes for Hatter. 

“Get whatever you’d like,” Jefferson told Hatter as he released his hand. 

Hatter looked to him. “Are you sure?” 

Jefferson smiled lightly. “Positive. Trust me, I’m good for it.” 

Hatter smiled lightly nodding. “Alright. Thank you.” He started browsing. 

Jefferson followed him around picking a couple things out for himself as Hatter browsed the racks. A couple hours later, after almost constant quips and interjections from Jefferson about fit and color and style, Hatter finished picking out a wardrobe. 

“I had no idea you knew so much about clothes,” Hatter said shaking his head with a smile as he put the last few items on top of the pile on the counter. 

“I’ve had 28 years to myself. I had to do something,” Jefferson said with a light smile. “Why don’t you wait outside while I pay?” 

“Okay, sure.” Hatter smiled at him then headed outside waiting in front of the shop. 

Jefferson smiled leaning against the counter as the man rang up everything. He paid and took the bags thanking the man then turned toward the door and froze in his tracks. Outside with her back to the shop window, there stood a girl of about 11 years with long medium blonde hair, and she was talking to Hatter. He slowly took a step closer to the window staring at her clenching his jaw to keep from breaking down. His gaze drifted to Hatter who was watching him as he talked to the girl. He turned his attention back to the girl, his brow furrowing and his jaw beginning to ache as he struggled to maintain his composure. The girl waved then passed Hatter and continued down the street, but Jefferson still didn’t move. Hatter entered the shop and went to Jefferson gripping his arm lightly. 

“Come on, let’s go, Jeff,” he murmured as he guided him out. 

Jefferson leaned on him as he followed him outside then gasped, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. He leaned against the side of a building then looked at Hatter blinking feeling something wet trail down his cheek. He rubbed his face wiping the tears away then turned away from Hatter who took the bags from him. 

“Oh, Jeff...” Hatter said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I-I can’t do this, it’s killing me,” Jefferson’s voice wavered. 

“So go to her,” Hatter replied staying close. 

“I-I can’t...” Jefferson whispered as he stared at the ground. 

“Why not? She’s been looking for you, she’s eager to see you again,” Hatter answered rubbing his shoulder. 

Jefferson turned his head to look at him. “Really?” 

Hatter smiled lightly. “Really. She just wants to go home.” 

Jefferson tensed as he looked away. “So do I...” 

“To her, home is where you are.” 

Jefferson swallowed dryly as he hung his head then looked up. “He’s not ready.” 

Hatter sighed. “Jefferson, really? Right now?” 

Jefferson looked at him. "You're talking about reuniting him with Grace. This sounds like the perfect time for me to interject." 

Hatter looked at him. "Wasn't your goal to get back to Grace?" 

Jefferson shrugged as he leaned against the building. "It was. But I kind of like it here," he said with a grin. "Besides, did you see the way he acted when he saw her? The guy nearly had a breakdown." 

Hatter shook his head. "He hasn't seen her in 30 years. And he doesn't think he's worthy of her." 

Jefferson fiddled with something in his pocket. "He's right. He's not." 

Hatter frowned. "Why would you say that? He's her father." 

Jefferson looked to him cocking his eyebrow. "He left her. He doesn't deserve her." 

Hatter shook his head. "He should get a second chance just like everyone else." 

Jefferson scoffed as he turned away. "So he can screw it up like everyone else?" 

Hatter was silent. "Why don't we go visit Dr. Hopper?" 

Jefferson spun around then paused as he thought about it. "Yes, let's do that," he said with a smile. "Then you'll see how wrong you are." 

Hatter shrugged saying nothing as they headed to Dr. Hopper's office. Jefferson relaxed as they walked. 

“Why’d you do it?” Hatter asked. 

Jefferson looked to Hatter. “I don’t follow.” 

Hatter looked at him. “Why did you never tell him you got out? Everything he has done for the past 28 years has been based on the assumption that he never got out of Wonderland.” 

Jefferson shrugged. “Why would I?” 

Hatter frowned then his eyes widened. “You want to stay... "

“Like I said, I like it here,” Jefferson said with a grin as he entered the building and went up to Dr. Hopper’s apartment knocking on the door. 

The door opened, and Dr. Hopper looked to him. “Jefferson, come on in.” He nodded to Hatter as he let them in then closed the door. "What can I do for you?" 

"We saw Grace," Jefferson said as he sat down on the sofa crossing his arms. 

"Oh? And how did that go?" Dr. Hopper asked as he sat down with a notepad. 

"Well, he froze up," Jefferson answered. 

Dr. Hopper frowned. "He froze? Jeff did?" He looked to Hatter. 

"I was waiting outside the shop while Jeff was paying. She came running up to me thinking I was him. I talked to her for a little bit and when I looked up, Jeff was staring at her." 

"He froze. Like a coward," Jefferson said with a shrug. 

"Who made him that way?" Hatter retorted. 

"Davey." Dr. Hopper held his hand up as he looked to Jefferson. "A coward, you say? But he's spent the last 28 years trying to get back to her." 

Jefferson huffed as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "No, he's spent the last 28 years trying to get the hat to work." 

"But why not let him remember that he did, in fact, get the hat to work and that he did get out of Wonderland?" Dr. Hopper asked. 

"Because that knowledge would have thoroughly broken him." Jefferson looked to Dr. Hopper. "How would you like to be within arm's reach of the most precious object or person to you only to have it ripped from you? In more ways than one." 

Dr. Hopper squinted slightly as he studied Jefferson. "I don't think that's it." 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you think you've got me all figured out already, do you?" 

Dr. Hopper smiled. "It's not that difficult, really. You don't want to disappear." 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes, not saying anything. 

"You have spent 28 years controlling Jeff and are not about to let a little girl ruin that." Dr. Hopper met his gaze. "Because Grace is the key to restoring Jeff to the man he was." 

Jefferson stiffened as he looked to him then gritted his teeth. "No..." 

"Grace is his strength." 

Jefferson glared at him as he clenched his fist. "No!" He gasped his eyes going wide then he looked to Dr. Hopper. "Are you serious? About Grace?" 

Dr. Hopper looked to him nodding. "Yes, Jeff. Yes, I am. The only one holding you back is yourself." 

"You stay out of this!" Jefferson growled. 

"You will not stop me from seeing my daughter!" Jefferson gritted his teeth. 

"You are not going to get rid of me!" 

"I'm not trying to! I..." Jefferson stared at Dr. Hopper as the realization set in. "I'm... you..." 

Dr. Hopper smiled warmly nodding. "Very good, Jeff. You've made a tremendous breakthrough. Rather quickly, I might add." 

Jefferson took a deep breath as he sat back, rubbing his forehead as some memories started to return. "He protected me... in Wonderland... when I couldn't handle it. And I just was never able to recover after being thrown into Storybrooke." 

Dr. Hopper nodded. "Again, we're not trying to get rid of him completely. That would be impossible, he is a part of you. We are trying to help you rediscover the man you were before you became trapped in Wonderland. And I truly believe Grace is the key. She's the missing part in your life, the person you've been trying to get back to this whole time. She’s the driving force behind your recovery. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened so long ago. She is waiting for her father to return." 

Jefferson swallowed hard then smiled lightly. "Thank you... so much, Doctor Hopper." 

Doctor Hopper smiled. "You're welcome, Jeff. Remember, you can still call me at any time. It will take time for you to regain full control. In fact, I would recommend regular sessions." 

Jefferson nodded as he stood up. "I'll call you." 

Doctor Hopper stood up shaking his hand. "Have a good night." 

"Good night." Jefferson smiled lightly then headed out with Hatter. 

He stepped outside taking a deep breath then smiled. He felt better than he had in a long time. 

"Shall we go get your daughter?" Hatter asked. 

Jefferson smiled at him as he took his hand. "Yeah, let's go get my Grace." 


	8. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is finally reunited with Grace!

Jefferson and Hatter dropped their purchases at the car then walked until they reached a small two-story house with a small lawn and white picket fence. Hatter released Jefferson's hand and patted his back.

"You go. I'll wait here," Hatter said. 

Jefferson looked at him then made his way up the path taking a deep breath as he stepped onto the porch. He swallowed dryly staring at the doorbell then raised a hand to press the button. He paced back and forth as he nervously wrung his hands then looked up as the door opened to reveal an elderly woman who gasped when she saw him. 

"Jefferson?" She said softly. "Is that you?" 

Jefferson gave a faint smile as he stepped forward. "It is... I'm so sorry." 

The woman shook her head with a smile. "Nonsense. Come on in." She moved aside then closed the door. 

Jefferson stepped inside looking around as he removed his hat. "Thank you, Elizabeth." 

"She's upstairs," Elizabeth answered. 

Jefferson paused at the base of the stairs looking to the top as he took a breath. "Grace," he called. 

He heard her light footsteps travel down the hall then saw her appear at the top of the steps. He stared at her swallowing dryly, he couldn't believe this moment had finally come. 

"Papa!!" Grace exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms. "I knew you'd find me." 

Jefferson caught her hugging her tight as his eyes filled with tears. "I missed you so much," he whispered. 

"I missed you too, Papa," she said hugging him. "I'm glad you're okay." 

Jefferson knelt down setting her on her feet then looked at her smiling lightly. "Are you ready to come home, sweetheart?" 

Grace smiled at him as she wiped his eyes then kissed his forehead. "I've been ready." She ran upstairs. 

He smiled lightly as he stood up looking to Elizabeth who had been joined by her husband Joseph. "Thank you both for looking after her. I promise we'll keep in touch." 

"You better," Joseph said with a light grin. "You two take care." 

Elizabeth smiled hugging him. "We're glad you found her." 

Jefferson smiled lightly hugging her. "Me too," he said then turned hearing Grace coming down the stairs. "Is that everything, sweetheart?" He asked as he watched her set down a few bags. 

"No, Papa, I have more," Grace answered looking to him. 

"Alright, I'll be up in a moment to help you," he responded with a smile. 

"Okay!" Grace skipped up the stairs. 

Jefferson went to the front door and opened it looking outside at Hatter who was standing by the gate. "Hatter," he called softly motioning for him to come inside. "I'd like for you to meet Elizabeth and Joseph. They took care of Grace while I was... gone." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Hatter replied with a smile shaking both their hands. 

Jefferson put his hand on Hatter's shoulder. "I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to help her." He went upstairs and found Grace's room, surprised at how empty it was. "Where is everything?" 

Grace looked up from packing the last of her things. "When the curse was broken, I started packing everything waiting for you to find me." 

Jefferson looked to her taken aback. "You-you did that... after what I did?" 

She looked at him questioningly. "What did you do, Papa?" 

"I--I..." He fell to his knees hanging his head in shame. "Oh, Grace...I should have never left you." 

"It's okay, Papa, we're together now." 

He felt her arms wrap around him, and he pulled her close as tears trailed down his cheeks again. "I'm never letting you go again." 

“I love you, Papa.” 

“I love you too, Grace.” Jefferson released her smiling as he stroked her hair. “Let’s go home.” 

Grace smiled happily as she went back to finish the last bag. “I’m ready!” 

Jefferson smiled standing up as he collected most of the bags. “I also have someone for you to meet. He’s been staying with me the past few days since he...found his way to the town. You actually already met him.” 

She looked up at him curiously as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Really? You found a friend?” 

Jefferson looked at her in surprise. “Yes...yes, I did.” 

She smiled as she took his hand. “Good.” 

He smiled lightly as they headed downstairs, and he looked to Hatter. “Hatter, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Grace. Grace, this is Hatter.” 

Hatter smiled as he knelt down looking to Grace. “Well, hello again,” he said as he held out his hand. 

Grace smiled lightly shaking his hand. “Hi, again,” she said as she glanced up at Jefferson then looked back to Hatter. “Thanks for taking care of my papa.” 

Hatter looked up to Jefferson with a smile then looked at Grace. “It’s been my pleasure.” 

Jefferson smiled resting his hand on Grace’s shoulder. “Let’s get going.” 

Grace nodded as she went over and hugged Elizabeth and Joseph. “Thank you for everything.” 

“You are welcome, sweetie,” Elizabeth said as she hugged her rubbing her back. “Take care and we’ll see you later.” 

Grace smiled as she went back to Jefferson taking his hand. Jefferson smiled at them as he put his hat back on then exited the house with Grace. He paused waiting for Hatter, then they headed back to the car. He loaded Grace’s bags into the trunk then opened the front door for her. 

“My lady,” he said winking at her as he did a slight bow. 

Grace giggled as she got in. “You’re silly, Papa.” 

He grinned lightly as he closed the door then looked to Hatter who had opened the back door. He put his hand on his arm rubbing it lightly then went around to the driver’s side and got in starting the car. They drove to the house, and Grace gasped in awe when the house came into view. 

“You live _there_?” she asked her eyes wide. 

“Yes...it wasn’t my choice,” Jefferson said slowly as he pulled up in front of the house and turned the car off. 

“It’s so cool!” Grace got out of the car staring up at the palatial house. 

Jefferson smiled lightly as he got out of the car and opened the trunk. “We’ll give you a tour once we get your things inside. And I’ll help you get settled.” He grabbed some bags while Hatter grabbed the others. 

Grace ran up the stairs bouncing excitedly as she waited for them. Jefferson laughed softly as he and Hatter headed up the stairs and he unlocked the door. Grace went inside gasping as she looked around. 

“Wow....” 

Jefferson smiled watching her. “Your room’s upstairs. Let’s drop your bags off before we show you around.” 

“Okay!” She skipped up the stairs waiting for them. 

“She’s precious,” Hatter commented with a smile as they headed up the stairs. 

Jefferson smiled at him nodding. “Yes. Yes, she is. The most precious person to me.” 

He looked to Grace with a smile. “Come on.” He headed down the hall then opened a door going inside. 

Grace went inside looking around in awe. “This is...mine?” 

“It’s all yours, Grace,” Jefferson said with a smile as he set her bags down. 

Grace sat on the bed looking around then looked to them with a smile. “Thank you, Papa.” 

Jefferson smiled nodding. “Of course, Grace.” 

“Now show me the rest!” Grace jumped up and grabbed Jefferson’s hand pulling him out of the room. 

Jefferson laughed lightly as he followed her out of the room. “Alright, alright. A couple of these are bedrooms.” 

Grace opened a door looking inside. “Is this one Hatter’s?” 

He looked to Hatter then to Grace. “Not exactly. He’s in my room down the hall.” 

Grace looked to them then smiled. “Really?” 

Hatter smiled at her as he placed a hand on Jefferson’s shoulder. “Really.” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter with a light smile then turned red when he kissed him on the cheek. 

“Eww gross!” Grace covered her eyes. 

Jefferson looked to her quickly turning redder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...” 

“I’m kidding, Papa!” Grace giggled opening her eyes to look at him then went over hugging them both. “I’m happy you have someone to love again.” 

Jefferson swallowed dryly as he placed his hand on the back of her head stroking her hair. “Thank you, Grace,” he murmured. 

“Show me the rest of the house!” Grace smiled tugging on his hand. 

Jefferson smiled following her. “Alright, we’re coming.” He glanced to Hatter who smiled at him nodding as he followed. 

Grace peered in another door finding another bedroom then continued and stopped outside a room that had an open door. 

“This is our room,” Jefferson told her as he interlocked his hand with Hatter’s watching Grace. 

Grace went inside. “Ooo fancy,” she said as she looked around. 

Jefferson laughed softly shaking his head. “If you say so.” 

Grace smiled as she skipped out of the room then continued down the hall. “What’s this room?” She asked as she reached for the doorknob. 

Jefferson looked up then tensed. “No, don’t!” But it was too late. 

Grace went in the room looking around then turned staring at one of the walls. “Papa...why do you have so many hats? When you left, you only had the one hat.” 

Jefferson released Hatter’s hand as he slowly entered the hat room and looked to Grace. “I...” He wasn’t sure how to answer as he looked at the wall of hats. “I was trying to get home.” 

Grace looked at him confused. “But the curse...it was only broken a few days ago. How did you make so many hats so quickly?” 

Jefferson rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t...” He looked at the wall again. “That’s the result of 28 years of work...” 

She frowned. “But...I don’t get it.” 

Jefferson took a breath then went over to Grace kneeling down to look her in the eye. “Grace...when the curse happened, I kept my memories.” 

Grace’s eyes widened. “What?” 

Jefferson looked down taking her hands in his. “I was trying to get home...to a place where you’d remember me again... My curse...was to be trapped in this house with the memories of both lives. So close to you...yet so far.” 

“Papa...” Grace sniffled. “All that time?” 

He looked up at her raising a hand to wipe her tears. “Yes, Grace, all that time. But I never stopped trying to get you back.” 

She looked at him then hugged him tightly. “I love you so much, Papa.” 

He hugged her close stroking her hair. “I love you too, Grace. More than anything.” 

She took a step back looking at the hats again. “So none of them work?” 

He stood up looking to the hats as he rested a hand on her shoulder. “Honestly, I haven’t had a chance to examine them since the curse broke. My mind was so...jumbled during the curse, I’m not sure I was focused enough to make any of them work.” 

She looked up at him then took his hand. “It’s okay. I actually kind of like it here. I don’t need to go back to the Enchanted Forest. I just need you.” 

Jefferson gasped softly when he heard her, his mind flashing back to their conversation in the market...and how he hadn’t listened to her...and how it had cost him 30 years of his... 

“Jeff?” 

He blinked looking up. “What?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just...old memories.” He looked to Grace with a smile. “Why don’t we go downstairs and see the rest of the house? And I bet you’re hungry.” 

“Starving!” Grace ran out of the room heading downstairs. 

Hatter watched her with a smile then looked to Jefferson. “You sure you’re alright? I’m just asking because of...what Dr. Hopper said. And you phased out for a moment.” 

Jefferson smiled. “I’m fine, really. He was right. Grace is exactly what I needed.” He moved close to Hatter kissing him deeply then took his hand and headed downstairs. 

“You have a piano??” 

Jefferson and Hatter both laughed as they went into the living room. 

“Yes, I have a piano,” Jefferson replied. “I’ve gotten pretty good at it. I might even play something for you before you go to bed.” 

“Yay!!” Grace smiled looking to them. 

“I’m going to start dinner. Any requests?” Jefferson asked looking to Grace. 

“Um, do you have mac and cheese? And chicken?” She asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Jefferson replied then gestured across the hall. “There’s a TV in there if you’d like to watch TV before dinner.” 

“Thanks!” Grace smiled running across the hall. 

Jefferson laughed softly watching her as he leaned against the doorway. 

“She’s quite the ball of energy,” Hatter commented as he watched her. 

Jefferson smiled looking to him. “Yeah, just as I remember her.” 

He headed into the kitchen with Hatter close behind. He pulled out what he needed preheating the oven and setting a pot of water on the stove then leaned against the counter. Hatter moved to stand in front of him placing his hands on his hips. 

"Everything's working out," Hatter said softly. 

Jefferson smiled lightly as he relaxed. "Yes, it is. I have my daughter back... and now I guess we need to figure out how you got here." 

Hatter looked to him then shrugged. "I'm resigned to the fact that I might not get back. And after meeting you, I'm okay with that." 

Jefferson looked to him. "Really? You're okay with being stuck in a strange place?" 

Hatter hesitated looking down. "What Grace said... about you finding someone to love again. That applies to me too." 

Jefferson stared at him. "Seriously?" 

Hatter shifted his weight. "I had a fiancee several years ago... the Queen had her killed because I wouldn't conform to her will." 

Jefferson's eyes widened. "Hatter, I'm so sorry..." 

Hatter looked to him forcing a smile. "Thanks... I think the only reason I would go back to that place would be to deal with her. But I don't know how I would." 

Jefferson placed his hands on Hatter's arms. "You're safe here. And loved." 

Hatter looked up at him then smiled lightly kissing him softly. Jefferson smiled kissing him again a little deeper then pulled back. 

"I should finish dinner," he said running his hands down Hatter's arms before he released him and walked to the stove. 

"Yeah, let's not keep the princess waiting," Hatter said with a smile. 

Jefferson smiled at him as he finished dinner and set the table. "Grace! Dinner is ready!" He called. 

Grace came skipping into the kitchen. Jefferson laughed softly watching her. 

"Do you skip everywhere?" He asked. 

"Now I do, since I found you, Papa," Grace said with a smile as she sat down. 

He looked to her in surprise then smiled. "What would you like to drink, sweetheart?" 

"Iced tea?" 

"No problem." Jefferson for drinks for everyone, then they sat down to eat. 

When they were finished eating, Hatter offered to do the dishes, while Grace and Jefferson went into the living room. Jefferson slid onto the piano bench, patting the seat next to him as he looked to Grace. She smiled at him as she sat down next to him. He took a breath then started to play. He let his thoughts drift as he played, his emotions showing through his music. He remembered how happy he had been with Grace... and how devastated he had been when he became trapped in Wonderland. How he’d woken up one day in this massive house, unable to physically leave, how he felt after the curse was broken, dealing with...him, and the moment he saw his daughter at the top of the stairs. The music faded as he stopped playing then wiped his eyes, not realizing he’d begun crying again. He was doing a lot of that today... 

“That was amazing, Papa,” Grace said softly wrapping her arms around him. 

Jefferson looked to her wrapping an arm around her hugging her close then looked up seeing Hatter leaning against the doorway. He smiled softly as he rubbed Grace’s back. “Thank you...I’ve had a long time to perfect my skill,” he replied glancing to Hatter. “Why don’t you head upstairs and start unpacking some of your things? I’ll be up in a minute to help you before bed.” 

“Okay, Papa.” Grace slid off the bed then headed to the doorway. “Good night, Hatter!” She hugged him then headed out. 

“Good night, Grace.” Hatter hugged her smiling as he looked to Jefferson. “That was very beautiful.” 

Jefferson closed the lid on the piano then stood up walking over to him. “Thank you. It felt very therapeutic too,” he said with a light smile as he slid an arm around Hatter’s waist kissing him softly. 

Hatter smiled kissing him back then placed a hand on his chest. “Go look after her. I’ll be waiting down here.” 

Jefferson smiled lightly. “You both mean so much to me...sometimes I feel like you still might disappear.” 

Hatter caressed his cheek. “I promise you I’ll be right here.” 

Jefferson smiled nodding then looked to the mantel seeing the rabbit. He went over picking it up then headed upstairs to Grace’s room pausing in the doorway watching Grace unpack a bag. “Need any help?” 

“Just finding where everything goes,” Grace answered as she emptied a bag. 

“You can just put the empty bags to the side. I’ll stow them away later,” Jefferson answered as he walked over. “I have something for you.” He held out the rabbit. 

Grace looked to him, and her face lit up. “My rabbit!” She exclaimed as she took the stuffed animal from him looking at it. “You’ve had it all this time?” 

“No, I acquired it a few days ago,” Jefferson replied. “From the pawn shop.” 

She looked up at him. “From Mr. Gold?” 

He nodded. “He’d been saving it for me.” 

She smiled looking at it again. “Wow.” She set it on the bed next to the pillow. “Thanks, Papa.” 

“You’re welcome, Grace.” He smiled then looked around. “Where are your clothes? I can get them unpacked and put away for you while you’re getting ready for bed.” 

“Over here.” She went over and started to lug two suitcases over. 

“I got them.” He picked up the suitcases setting them on the bed and unzipping them. 

“Thanks, Papa. What would I do without you?” She asked with a smile. 

He looked to her then laughed softly. “Well, we won’t have to worry about that again, will we?” 

“No, we won’t!” She smiled as she dug into one of the suitcases pulling out some pajamas then went to the bathroom. 

He smiled as he unpacked the suitcases moving the clothes into the dresser and the closet. He looked up as Grace came back in, and he moved the empty suitcases to the corner. 

“Do I need to know anything for school?” He asked feeling a little nervous about his first day taking her as he went over. 

“No, Papa,” she said with a smile. “I have everything, I just need to be there by 8:00.” 

He smiled lightly, knowing that much from watching her every morning. “Alright, sweetheart. Any requests for breakfast?” he asked as he pulled the covers back, watching her climb in. 

“Um, pancakes?” She asked looking up at him. 

He smiled as he tucked her in. “Maybe something simpler. I’ve...never made pancakes. But I will learn.” 

She smiled. “That’s okay. How about scrambled eggs and sausage and toast?” 

“That I can do.” He stroked her hair lightly gazing at her. 

“Could you...tell me a story? I miss your stories.” 

“Of course.” He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. “What would you like to hear?” 

Grace thought for a moment then lit up. “Tell me a story about Captain Hook!” 

Jefferson felt a tug at his heart when she mentioned his name. He hadn't thought of him in a very long time. He swallowed hard then looked to her with a faint smile. "Sure, darling, whatever you want," he said softly. 

Grace looked to him in concern. "We don't have to..." 

He looked to her. "No, I'll tell you a story about Captain Hook," he said with a softer smile. "I bet you didn't know... he didn't always have a hook." 

Grace gasped. "Really?" 

He smiled relaxing as she quickly got into the story. "Really. And before he acquired the colorful name of Hook, he was called Killian. He was always up for an adventure, and this day was no different." 

He launched into a story about how he and Killian traveled through jungles and other terrain to obtain a rare object for a lovely princess. He told about various dangers and how he and Killian fought side by side to retrieve the object. 

"After overcoming many obstacles, we finally made it to the castle to deliver the object that helped the princess break a curse that had affected her for many years," Jefferson said softly as he stroked her hair. 

Grace smiled as she yawned. "Wow, you were so brave, Papa," she murmured. 

"So was Killian," he replied as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Time for bed." 

"Papa?" She asked softly. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"How did Killian lose his hand?" 

Jefferson hesitated as his gaze drifted up past her head, getting flashes of old memories. "That's a story... for another time." 

"Okay, Papa." Grace closed her eyes. 

"Sweet dreams," he said quietly as he stood up moving to the door leaning against it as he watched Grace. 

He waited until she was fast asleep then went downstairs. He sighed as he went in the kitchen boiling some water. He leaned against the counter his head falling forward slightly as he exhaled slowly then tensed feeling a hand slide around his waist. 

"It's just me," Hatter murmured. 

Jefferson turned slightly to face him placing his hands on his arms. "Sorry... more memories." 

Hatter cocked his head as he rested his hands on his hips. "What memories?" 

Jefferson looked to him. "Grace asked for a story. She loves my stories. I always told her about my adventures as a portal jumper, so she asked for one about Captain Hook... someone from my distant past... someone I haven't thought about in a long time..." He shrugged as he looked down. "It was hard." 

"He was special to you," Hatter observed. 

Jefferson nodded slowly. "We were close," he said quietly, not feeling in the mood to talk about it. 

Hatter took a step back from him. Jefferson looked up. 

"I'm sorry, I just... can't right now." He moved to the stove. "Do you want tea?" 

"Please," Hatter replied rubbing his back lightly. 

Jefferson prepared two cups of tea handing one to Hatter then headed to the living room with him. He was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. 

"Who the hell is that?" He muttered glancing to the clock as he went to the front door. 

He looked through the peephole raising an eyebrow as he opened the door. 

"Regina. To what do I owe this surprise?" He asked calmly keeping his hand on the door. 

Regina looked at him crossing her arms. “You stole something of mine.” 

He cocked his head slightly as he worked through Mad Hatter’s memories, which had slowly begun to merge with his own. “No...I reclaimed something of _mine_.” 

Regina took a step forward, but Jefferson threw his hand up then stepped outside onto the porch closing the door behind him. “You think I would let you into my house?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Remember who gave you that house, Jefferson.” 

He crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe as the memories caught him off guard, but he managed to maintain his composure. “As I remember, you gave me a prison. Just another way to torture me.” 

She gave a small smile. “Yes, well, I couldn’t have you roaming town talking to people, could I?” 

He narrowed his eyes digging his fingers slightly into his arms, swallowing the anger that threatened to rise. “No, and you had no problem locking me away. Again.” 

“Again? I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” She had a look of indifference as she glanced to the house, though he could have sworn there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes. 

“You remember Wonderland, don’t you? _My_ Wonderland?” 

She looked back to him then turned away taking a couple steps away from him. “We’re not here to talk about what I did over 30 years ago.” She turned back to him. 

He scoffed. “No, no, of course not. Why _did_ you come here, Regina? To scold me for taking my hat back?” 

“Because of you, my son lost his...” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Ex _cuse_ me? All I did was repossess a dead hat. So whatever you’re accusing me of...” 

“The hat wasn’t dead, Jefferson!” Regina interrupted, getting frustrated. 

Jefferson squinted then pushed himself away from the doorframe. “You don’t understand the concept of that hat, do you? When we were under the curse, there was NO magic in this town. We barely had enough to open a portal to retrieve a single object. When I swapped the hats, they were all dead. How was I supposed to know what would happen when the curse was broken? Even without considering those factors, magic in a world without magic is going to have unpredictable results. On top of _that_ , I was not in my right mind when I made those hats. I have no idea how they were supposed to react once the curse was broken.” He paused looking to her with a raised eyebrow. “But then you wouldn’t be here if the hat hadn’t worked. Who did it take?” 

Regina glared at him darkly then took a breath. “Emma...and Mary Margaret.” 

He nodded thoughtfully. “Well, considering that the hat I left with you is the one Emma started when she was here, it makes perfect sense. I’m assuming Emma touched it at some point, which would have woken it up. I imagine Emma is quite out of her element in the Enchanted Forest.” 

“How can you be so sure that’s where they went?” 

He gave her a look. “Where else would I have been trying to get to this whole time? I am absolutely sure they’re somewhere in the Enchanted Forest.” 

“Good, then you can help me...” 

Jefferson laughed. “Oh, that’s rich. After what you did to me the _last_ time I helped you? I think I’ll pass.” 

Regina looked at him, a bit taken aback. “But my son...Henry...his family...surely you understand...” 

Jefferson’s expression turned dark as he took a step toward her. “Do. Not. Presume to speak to me about family. You know _nothing_ about family. You don’t care for _any_ one but yourself. You will receive no help from me.” He turned to go back inside. 

“But if it was _your_ daughter...” 

He spun around, his expression fiery. “You know I would do anything...I _have_ done everything to get her back. But we’re not talking about me. We’re talking about you.” He shook his head as the fire in his eyes waned a bit. “I’m done...done doing your dirty work, done helping you.” He met her gaze. “I’m the mushroom seller.” 

Regina stared at him starting to say something, but he simply pointed toward her car then headed inside closing the door and locking it. He leaned against it with a sigh as he sank down to the floor. 

“Jeff? Are you okay? What happened? Who was that?” 

Jefferson looked up at Hatter then held up his hand. “One...question at a time...” 

“Sorry...” Hatter knelt in front of him placing a hand on his knee. “Who was that?” 

Jefferson looked to him. “It was Regina...” 

Hatter looked to him in surprise. “Really? What did she want?” 

Jefferson buried a hand in his hair. “Well, long story short, Regina had my hat.” He looked to Hatter. “The main one, not any of the ones you’ve seen in that room. This one can take you anywhere you want to go...usually. I reclaimed it, leaving one of my other hats in its place. It seems for whatever reason they used the hat and two people were sent to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina wants me to help her get them back.” 

Hatter’s eyes went wide. “Oh my...so you have to go?” 

Jefferson banged his head lightly against the door as he stared at the ceiling. “I’m not helping her.” 

“What?” 

“After everything she’s put me and my daughter through? Why should I? Last time I helped her, this happened.” He pulled the scarf down briefly before releasing it. “And I was there for...” He paused, his eyes flickering darkly as he remembered. “Five years. Just in time to be sent here.” He sighed. “I suppose I should thank him for hiding those memories.” 

Hatter moved to sit next to him, sliding an arm around his shoulders as he remained silent. 

Jefferson sighed as he leaned against him. “I finally have my daughter back. I’m not risking anything that would jeopardize that.” 

Hatter rubbed his shoulder kissing the side of his head. “It’s okay. I will back your decision of course, you know more about this world and your own than I do but...may I suggest sleeping on it then rethinking it in the morning?” 

Jefferson looked to him, his brows furrowed. “Why?” 

Hatter smiled softly as he looked away. “Yeah I suppose I have no reason or right to ask you to reconsider this decision.” 

Jefferson swallowed dryly. “I’m sorry, I just can’t trust her. She can get out of her own mess.” 

“You’re right.” Hatter took his hand and kissed it. “Why don’t we get some rest? It’s been an eventful day.” 

Jefferson slowly relaxed smiling lightly then nodded. “Yeah. And I need to be up early to take Grace to school.” 

Hatter stood up then held his hands out and pulled Jefferson to his feet pulling him close to kiss him softly. 

Jefferson smiled looking to him. “Go on. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

Hatter nodded. “Alright.” He headed upstairs. 

Jefferson took a deep breath calming down then glanced in the living room seeing his teacup still on the table. He went over picking it up then headed into the kitchen warming it up. He sipped it as he headed upstairs and went to Grace’s room, standing in the doorway as he watched her sleep. When he finished his tea, he went to his room setting the cup on his dresser then glanced over seeing Hatter was already in bed. 

“Everything alright?” Hatter asked glancing to him. 

“Oh yeah I just wanted to watch Grace for a bit,” Jefferson said with a light smile as he changed into pajama pants then got into bed sliding closer to Hatter. 

Hatter smiled as he rolled onto his side to face Jefferson gazing in his eyes. “I’m glad you got her back.” 

Jefferson smiled as he rested a hand on Hatter’s hip. “Me too. She really likes you.” 

Hatter smiled lightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Jefferson relaxed then yawned. “Good night, Hatter.” 

“Good night, Jeff. Sweet dreams,” Hatter said kissing his forehead. 

Jefferson smiled as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to welcome Christmas than with a family reunion? Hope you enjoyed my Christmas gift to you!
> 
> I also want to give HUGE props to my beta reader, ravynchloe. She makes sure my characters make sense and helps me flesh out the characters' timelines and histories. THANK YOU!!


	9. Song of the Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present my next chapter!
> 
> Grace is now living with Jefferson, but Emma and Mary Margaret are still trapped in the Enchanted Forest. The former portal jumper is finding it quite difficult to avoid the situation.

Jefferson rolled over to turn his phone alarm off. He sat up stretching then rubbed his face yawning. He glanced to Hatter seeing him stir.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured. “I’ll bring breakfast back after I drop Grace off.” He leaned down kissing Hatter’s forehead watching him settle down then got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He glanced to the clock then went to Grace’s room seeing she was already awake. “Good morning, Grace.” 

She looked up smiling happily. “Good morning, Papa.” 

“Just wanted to make sure you were awake. I’ll be downstairs,” Jefferson said with a smile as he went downstairs and started making breakfast. 

A few minutes later, Grace came in the kitchen setting her backpack in the corner then sat at the table. Jefferson set a plate in front of Grace then sat down and started to eat. 

“Thanks, Papa.” She smiled as she started eating. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he replied with a smile. 

“Hatter’s not joining us?” She asked as she drank her juice. 

Jefferson shook his head. “No, I let him sleep in. I didn’t see the need to pull him out of bed. And he knew I wouldn’t mind us having some one-on-one time.” 

She nodded as she took another bite. “You really like him, don’t you?” 

He looked to her then looked down at his plate with a light smile. “Yeah...I do.” 

She smiled watching him. “He’s very nice. And it looks like he really likes you too.” 

He looked to her. “Yeah...I think he does.” He smiled as he drank his tea. 

“Where’s he from?” She asked. 

He hesitated then glanced at the clock. “It’s time to go.” 

“Aww...” She pouted as she finished her toast. 

“I’ll tell you later, I promise,” he told her. “It’s just a lot to tell.” 

“Okay, Papa.” She smiled as she finished her juice then stood up grabbing her backpack. “I want to hear all about how you two met!” 

Jefferson laughed as he cleared the table. “Well, I’ll try to make it sound as dreamy as possible.” 

Grace giggled as she headed outside with him to the car. She tossed her backpack in the backseat then got in the car. He went around sliding into the driver’s seat then headed to the school. He turned to her smiling. 

“Have a good day. I’ll pick you up at two,” he said as he leaned over to hug her. 

“And Hatter?” She asked with a smile as she looked to him. 

He smiled nodding. “And Hatter. I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, Papa!” She got out of the car and retrieved her backpack then headed toward the building. 

He watched as she caught up to a boy he recognized as Henry then went inside the building with him. He cocked his head slightly then drove off heading to the diner then went inside and stepped up to the counter. 

“Morning, Jefferson. Just you this morning?” Granny asked with a smile. 

“Yes, I let him sleep in while I drove my daughter to school,” he answered with a smile. 

She gasped with a smile as she wiped down the counter. “Your daughter?” 

“Yes, we finally reunited last night,” he replied smiling lightly as he sat on a stool. 

“I’m sure you were so happy.” 

“Yes, I was,” he answered relaxing a bit. “It’s great to have her back.” 

“I can imagine,” she said as she glanced toward Ruby. “So what can I get you?” 

He glanced at the menu. “I’ll take two number three specials to go and two coffees please,” he replied accepting the glass of water she gave him while he waited. 

“You got it.” 

He leaned on the counter turning sideways as he glanced around the diner then heard the bell jingle. He looked over then turned back around. 

“Morning, Granny.” 

“Good morning, David. The usual?” 

“Just one...we had an incident last night.” 

Granny looked at him in concern. “What happened?” 

“Yes, what happened?” Jefferson muttered rolling his eyes as he drank his water. 

David glanced briefly to Jefferson then looked back to Granny. “Well, you must remember that wraith that flew through town yesterday evening. Apparently, it was after Regina.” 

“Regina? Well, she does have many enemies.” 

“Yeah, well, she raised Henry, so letting her die was out of the question,” David said with a sigh. 

“And yet you would have spared everyone so much grief,” Jefferson said with a shrug as he stood up and placed some money on the counter nodding to Granny as he took the bag and the drink carrier. “Until next time, Granny.” He cast a brief glance in David’s direction then exited the diner. 

“Wait!!” 

Jefferson rolled his eyes upward as he paused by the gate and turned to look at David. “So you tried to use the hat to send the wraith to the Enchanted Forest, is that right?” 

“How did you know?” David asked looking at him curiously. 

“I had a visit from Regina last night.” He frowned slightly. “Though she neglected to mention the wraith. I suppose she thought she had a chance of enlisting my help without that bit of information.” 

“You’re...not...helping?” David frowned a little. 

Jefferson looked at David and squinted. “No, I’m not.” 

“Why the hell not? You can’t just leave them there!” David put his hands on his hips. 

Jefferson’s eyebrows raised. “Oh really? Do you know what happened the last time I helped Regina? I was stuck in Wonderland for five years. _Without_ my daughter. You could say it drove me a little mad. And I’m not keen on repeating that experience.” 

David stared at him. “But my daughter...my wife!” 

“Will always find you because she always does,” Jefferson said rolling his eyes. “I am done helping you people. It always gets me in trouble.” He headed back to his car. 

“You have to help us! Don’t be like them!” David called after him. 

Jefferson paused as he opened the driver’s side door and looked back to David. “I’m not like them. I’ve just been burned one too many times. I’ve learned not to trust anyone.” He got in his car and drove away. 

He pulled up in front of the house and went inside with the food taking it into the kitchen. He took his coat off hanging it up then kicked off his shoes in the corner. He turned to head upstairs then saw Hatter coming down, still in his pajama pants. Jefferson smiled licking his lips as he watched him. 

“Did you just wake up?” he asked pulling him close for a peck on the cheek. 

“No,” Hatter answered as he slid his arms around Jefferson’s waist. “I just lounged until you got back home.” 

Jefferson nuzzled his neck softly starting to relax as he held him close. “I brought breakfast home.” 

“Thanks, Jeff,” Hatter said then stepped back looking to him as he placed his hands on his arms. “Are you okay?” 

Jefferson looked to him. “I ran into David Nolan again at Granny’s. He tried to get me to help bring them back.” 

“But you still said no,” Hatter said slowly. 

Jefferson cocked his head then took a step back. “Yes, I did. They can handle it on their own. Do you want breakfast?” He asked as he went into the kitchen. 

“Yeah...sorry.” Hatter followed him into the kitchen and sat down. 

Jefferson passed him one of the containers and one coffee then sat down. “They used the hat to send a creature back to the Enchanted Forest. That creature was after Regina, and they thought she was worth saving. For Henry.” 

Hatter looked to him as he started eating. “Henry? Her son?” 

“Her adopted son,” Jefferson corrected as he added sugar to his coffee but left it black drinking it. “Emma’s his real mother.” 

“Emma. One of the ones who was sent to the Enchanted Forest,” Hatter said slowly. “And you wouldn’t help get his mother back?” 

“Regina got them into this mess. She can get them out,” Jefferson said as he ate his food. 

Hatter frowned. “But they’re family...if you’d gone through...” 

“I hardly think I’m _any_ comparison to the Evil Queen,” Jefferson snapped then sighed shaking his head. “Sorry...I’m still out of sorts.” 

Hatter jumped slightly then smiled softly. “It’s okay...” 

Jefferson drank more coffee. “I want to stop by Mr. Gold’s later, see if he knows more about this wraith creature. And we need to go grocery shopping.” 

Hatter nodded as he finished his food. “I’ll get dressed then.” He stood up moving close to Jefferson and bent down kissing his cheek then left the room. 

Jefferson looked up at him smiling lightly as he watched him leave then finished eating and cleaned up. He headed into the hallway pulling his coat and hat on. “I’ll be waiting outside,” he called up then headed out on the porch sitting on the top step as he gazed at the trees, his thoughts drifting to when he and Grace would play in the forest. 

“Hey.” 

He looked up seeing Hatter standing next to him. 

“You ready to go?” Hatter asked with a light smile as he held his hand out. 

Jefferson smiled as he took his hand and stood up. “Yes, I am.” 

They went into town to Mr. Gold’s pawn shop. Jefferson entered the shop approaching the counter, looking to Mr. Gold as he came out from behind the curtain. 

“Ah, Jefferson. Eventually I’m going to have to ask you to buy something,” Mr. Gold said with a slight smirk. 

Jefferson looked around the shop. “Next time I see something of interest to me, I’ll let you kn...” He stopped as something caught his eye and he went over to one of the display cases staring at a pair of pocket watches, one of which was engraved with a hat on the front while the other was engraved with a ship. “I want to see those.” 

“Ah, so you _did_ find something,” Mr. Gold commented as he came over and reached inside the case then handed the pocket watches to Jefferson. 

Jefferson glanced to Mr. Gold not saying anything as he took the pocket watches and looked at them running a finger over the designs then opened both of them. The watch with the hat had the name "Jeff" engraved inside, and the watch with the ship had the name "Killian" engraved inside. He swallowed dryly as he closed both watches and held the one with the ship up. 

"Where did you get this?" 

"Ah, well you see, my clients are confidential," Mr. Gold said. 

Jefferson narrowed his eyes as he looked to Mr. Gold. "This was on his person at all times, and he didn't come over with the curse. Where did you get this??" 

Mr. Gold studied him for a minute. "I obtained that watch from a fellow with a red hat. That's all I can give you." 

Jefferson nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll take both watches." 

Mr. Gold nodded as he took the watches and looked to Belle who was attending to another part of the shop. "Can you wrap these up for me, dearie?" 

Belle looked to him nodding as she came over. "Of course, Rumple," she said smiling at Jefferson as she took the watches to the back. 

Mr. Gold smiled at her then looked to Jefferson as he moved to a different counter pulling out a large ledger. "That'll be $250. Per watch. Or two favors." 

Jefferson stared at him skeptically. "You dare to say that after what I’ve already given you?" He asked as he pulled his wallet out setting a credit card on the counter. 

Mr. Gold chuckled as he took the card. "Oh yes... I had forgotten." 

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He looked up as Belle brought a bag out handing it to him. 

"Here you go, Jefferson," she said. 

"Thank you," he said with a light smile then signed the receipt that Mr. Gold have him. 

"Thank you for your business," he said. "Now why did you really come here?" 

Jefferson looked to him. "A wraith was in town last night." 

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"I learned from David Nolan that its target was Regina," Jefferson continued as he put his credit card away. "They decided it was a good idea to use one of my hats, and Emma and Mary Margaret were sent to the Enchanted Forest." 

"That is quite interesting," Mr. Gold commented. 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you know anything about it. Everyone knows you and Regina don’t get along.” 

Mr. Gold looked at him. “Me? Now why would I bring a wraith into this? There are better ways of doing things around here.” 

“Right. Of course there are,” Jefferson said with a sigh shaking his head. 

“I take it you’re not helping get them back then,” Mr. Gold said as he made some notes in the ledger then closed the book. 

Jefferson shrugged as he turned away. “Not my problem,” he said as he headed toward the door looking to Hatter. 

“Until next time then...Jefferson.” 

Jefferson waved his hand as he headed out with Hatter. He paused on the sidewalk digging in the bag and pulling out the pocket watch that had the hat engraved on it. He unbuttoned his coat then attached the watch to his waistcoat slipping the watch in the pocket then placed the bag in his inner coat pocket and buttoned his coat back up. 

“That other pocket watch... who did it belong to?” Hatter asked softly rubbing Jefferson’s back. 

Jefferson looked to him with a sad smile. “It belonged to...Captain Hook.” He turned his head away. 

“He--he really meant a lot to you, didn’t he?” 

“He was...my closest friend,” Jefferson said quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Jeff...” Hatter said softly as he pulled him close for a hug. 

Jefferson hugged him nuzzling his neck comforted by his scent. “Thanks, Hatter,” he said then smiled lightly as he stepped away. “I’m better now.” He took Hatter’s hand as they started walking. 

They spent the day running errands until it was time to pick up Grace. Jefferson pulled the car in front of the school and smiled seeing Grace running toward the car. He glanced to the back seat as she got in and closed the door. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he said with a smile as he drove off. “Did you have a good day at school?” 

“Hi, Papa!” Grace said with a smile. “It was okay. Henry was really sad though.” 

Jefferson tensed slightly glancing in the rearview mirror. “He was? Why is that?” 

“He said his mom and grandma got sent back to the Enchanted Forest! By one of your hats, Papa!” Grace exclaimed. 

“Yes...apparently, there was a creature roaming about last night. They used one of my hats without knowing how it works,” Jefferson explained. 

“Can’t you get them back?” Grace asked. 

Jefferson swallowed dryly as he glanced to Hatter who was watching him. “Uh, it’s not that easy, sweetheart...” 

“But why? You know how the hat works, you can do it right and get Henry’s family back!” Grace insisted. 

Jefferson looked in the rearview mirror seeing her looking at him sadly. “Grace...” 

“Please, Papa? You can’t just leave his family there, how are they going to get back?” Grace asked. 

Jefferson gritted his teeth then sighed knowing Grace was right. How had he been so blind? He supposed this was proof that he really did need her to help him overcome his darker self. “Alright, Grace,” he said glancing in the rearview mirror with a light smile. “I’ll help them. Once I get you and Hatter home, alright? Just in case anything goes wrong. Magic is a bit unpredictable here.” 

“Thank you so much, Papa!!” Grace exclaimed happily. 

Jefferson glanced to Hatter who smiled at him and squeezed his hand with a nod. “You’re welcome, Grace,” he said as he parked in front of the house. 

He got out of the car watching Grace skip up the steps as he took a breath. 

“I knew you’d come around,” Hatter said softly. 

Jefferson looked to him smiling lightly. “You knew...it would take her to convince me.” 

Hatter nodded as he looked to Grace. “I figured as much.” 

Jefferson circled around the car taking Hatter’s hand as they headed up the stairs. 

“Oooooooo!!” Grace exclaimed giggling as she watched them. 

Jefferson laughed as he unlocked the door pushing it open. “I’ll give you something to laugh about,” he said as he followed her into the house. 

“Ah! Hatter, save me!” Grace gasped as she ran down the hallway. 

Hatter laughed as he closed the door leaning against it. “Oh, no, I’m not getting in the middle of this.” 

Jefferson grinned as he caught up with her pulling her close and tickling her. She squealed laughing as she tried to get away. 

“Papa, no!” She exclaimed as she laughed harder squirming in his arms. 

Jefferson laughed as he released her leaning against the wall. “Did you want a snack?” 

She laughed as she caught her breath. “Can I have a peanut butter and banana sandwich?” 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Jefferson said with a smile as he headed into the kitchen with her. He made the sandwich then set the plate on the table for her. “Excuse me for a minute, darling, I need to make a phone call.” 

“Okay,” Grace said as she started eating. 

Jefferson stepped out of the room into the hall. He unbuttoned his coat pulling the bag out of his pocket then hung the coat up. He went into the living room removing the pocket watch from the bag and it’s protective wrapping then added it to the safe. He pulled his phone out dialing a number then lifted it to his ear. 

“ _Sheriff’s office._ ” 

“You’re going to need an item from Emma and an item from Mary Margaret,” Jefferson answered. 

“ _What...is that you, Jefferson?_ ” 

“Yes...it’s me. I’ll help you.” 

“ _Thank you...so much, Jefferson. You have no idea how much this means to me._ ” 

“Yes...I do...” Jefferson said with a sigh. “Just listen. I need to make a hat, which will take me a couple hours. What you need to do is get items they both own. It’ll help the hat focus on them. Where were you when you used the hat?” 

“ _We were in the town hall building near Regina’s office._ ” 

“Meet me there in three hours, alright?” 

“ _Alright. Thanks again._ ” 

Jefferson hung up slipping his phone in his pants pocket. He pulled his pocket watch out looking at the time then went into the hallway looking to Hatter. “Sorry about that. It seems I’m keeping pretty busy.” 

Hatter smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it. You’re doing good things.” He moved close kissing his cheek. 

Jefferson smiled. “Thanks. Can you look after Grace for me? I need to make a hat then go meet up with David.” 

“Of course, Jeff,” Hatter answered. “Grace and I will gossip about you,” he said winking as he headed toward the kitchen. 

Jefferson laughed shaking his head as he headed upstairs to his hat room and sat down to make a hat. He finished a couple hours later then stood up and took the hat downstairs finding Grace and Hatter in the family room watching television. 

“I’m going out now. I’ll be back as soon as I can, alright?” Jefferson told them. 

Grace looked over smiling. “Okay, Papa! Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, Grace,” he said with a smile nodding to Hatter as he grabbed a peacoat and pulled it on then headed out. 

Jefferson pulled up in front of the town hall building and parked. He took the hat and headed inside looking around. “David?” 

“In here!” 

Jefferson followed the voice into a room where David was waiting in the middle. David looked up. 

“Thanks again for coming. What changed your mind?” 

Jefferson squinted slightly studying him. “My daughter.” 

David looked at him in surprise then smiled lightly. “I see. Well, shall we get started?” 

Jefferson watched him as he held up the hat. “The items you brought?” 

David nodded as he picked the items up and placed them in the hat. Jefferson swirled the hat leaning over it. 

“From one world to the next, beyond what the eyes can see, I bid you please to take me just where I need to be,” he whispered then set the hat down in the middle of the floor moving back. “Give it space,” he told David as the hat started to spin and black and purple smoke swirled out of it. 

“How long does it take?” David asked as he watched the cloud of smoke. 

“It depends on how long the hat takes to find them...and how much this land affects the magic needed to find them,” Jefferson explained. “There’s no way of knowing how my hats would operate in a world without magic since...my hats don’t allow travel to the World Without Magic.” 

David stared at him. “What? You couldn’t have told me this earlier?” 

Jefferson looked at him. “Well, you sounded pretty desperate. I figured you would have tried anything. And it gave me a chance to test it out.” 

David went silent as he looked back to the hat. Jefferson looked to the hat squinting thinking he saw something in the smoke. He moved closer reaching both hands into the smoke feeling around until he grabbed two hands and pulled stumbling backward as Emma and Mary Margaret fell out of the cloud. He released their hands glancing to them then looked to the hat as it fell dormant. He went over picking up the hat then set it on his head and looked to the others. 

“Snow!” David exclaimed as he ran over kneeling next to Mary Margaret. “Are you alright? Emma?” He looked to Emma. 

Emma winced as she slowly sat up. “Yeah...what happened...” Her eyes went wide as she looked up. “Jefferson...” 

Jefferson looked at her slipping his hands in his pockets. “You’re welcome,” he said with a shrug as he started to leave. 

“Wait!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “What...changed?” 

He paused then turned slightly to look at him. “I found my daughter,” he said quietly as his gaze settled on Emma. “She’s helping me...reclaim myself. Besides, I felt I owed you after....” He looked away. “I wasn’t myself. Emma can tell you more, I’m sure. Now that she knows I was telling the truth.” He turned away and started to leave again. 

“Thank you,” he heard Emma say. 

He paused glancing to the side then gave a slight nod and left the building. He drove home and went into the house hanging his coat then took his hat upstairs setting it on one of the shelves in the hat room. 

“Did everything work out alright?” 

Jefferson looked up to see Hatter in the doorway. “Yes, it did. Emma and Mary Margaret are back,” he replied as he approached him. “Where’s Grace?” 

“She tried to wait up for you, but she fell asleep. I just put her to bed,” Hatter answered as he moved into the hall. 

Jefferson smiled lightly as he stepped out into the hall. “Alright, I’ll go check on her. Meet you downstairs?” 

Hatter nodded with a smile as he headed downstairs. Jefferson went to Grace’s room going inside then knelt next to her bed stroking her hair lightly as he watched her sleep. She stirred a little as her eyes fluttered open slightly. 

“Papa?” She mumbled. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Grace,” he said softly. “I thought you’d want to know...everything went okay. Emma and Mary Margaret are both back.” 

She smiled reaching out a hand, and he leaned down hugging her. 

“Thanks, Papa,” she said softly as she yawned. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “Now go back to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll take you into the forest.” 

She smiled as she closed her eyes. “Great,” she murmured as she fell asleep. 

He smiled watching her then headed downstairs joining Hatter in the family room. Hatter smiled as he slid an arm around his shoulders then leaned close to kiss his cheek. 

“Glad everything worked out,” Hatter replied. 

Jefferson smiled as he moved closer to him. “Me too,” he agreed as they settled in for a movie. 


	10. A Storm is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm brings a new character to town. A character from Jefferson's past.

Jefferson jolted awake with a gasp as something landed on the bed. He glanced to Hatter hearing him gasp also then looked to the foot of the bed seeing a figure.

“Grace?” He yawned. “What time is it...” 

“The storm woke me up,” Grace’s soft voice travelled to them. “Can I sleep with you?” 

Jefferson smiled lightly glancing to Hatter who nodded as they moved apart to make room. “Of course, darling. Come on.” 

Grace crawled up getting under the covers and snuggling between them turning toward Jefferson who wrapped his arm around her and went back to sleep. 

*****

Jefferson stirred as he woke up then looked next to him seeing Grace fast asleep. He glanced behind him at the window seeing the sunlight streaming in, wondering if there would be much damage due to the storm. He sat up slowly stretching then checked his phone. 9:30. Not bad. He went to the window peeking through the blinds not seeing too much damage, but they probably wouldn’t be venturing into the forest today. 

“How does it look out there?” A soft voice whispered in his ear. 

Jefferson smiled lightly leaning against Hatter as his arms wrapped around him. “It’s looking soggy. Not very safe for Grace,” he murmured. “We’ll have to think of something else to do.” 

“We’ll see what she wants to do when she wakes up,” Hatter said as he rested his chin on Jefferson’s shoulder. 

Jefferson heard movement then looked around Hatter seeing Grace stirring on the bed. “Speaking of someone waking up.” 

Hatter released him as he turned around. Jefferson went over smiling. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well after the storm?” He asked as he sat next to her on the bed. 

Grace rubbed her eyes yawning. “Yeah I did. Is it still raining?” 

“No, it isn’t,” Jefferson answered. “Although we probably should stay away from the forest today.” 

Grace’s face fell. “Aww....” 

“It might not be safe, sweetheart. It was a pretty intense storm last night,” Jefferson explained. “But we’ll do whatever you want to do today, okay?” 

She looked to him then to Hatter then smiled. “Okay! Um, can we do pancakes yet?” 

Jefferson laughed softly. “Yes, I think I can manage pancakes this morning. I’ll get started on that, while you think of what you want to do today.” 

“Okay.” Grace smiled as she sat up stretching. 

He smiled ruffling her hair then headed downstairs to start breakfast. As he was setting the table, Grace skipped in followed by Hatter. 

“That smells yummy!” Grace exclaimed as she sat down. 

“I hope it tastes yummy too,” Jefferson said with a smile as he served the food then sat down. 

Grace took a bite. “It’s great! Thanks, Papa.” 

Jefferson smiled nodding. “You’re welcome. So have you thought about what you’d like to do today?” 

“Yeah, could we go to the pier?” Grace asked as she drank her milk. 

He looked to her in surprise. “The pier? Why there?” 

“I wanna see the water! I wanna see where Captain Hook would be if he was here,” she answered with a smile. 

He swallowed dryly glancing to Hatter who looked back to him in concern then looked back to Grace with a light smile. “Of course, sweetheart, wherever you want. We can even eat there for lunch.” 

“Yeah!!” Grace lit up. 

Jefferson smiled lightly as he continued eating. Once they had finished breakfast, they got ready for the day and headed into town. Jefferson got out of the car smiling at Grace as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him taking his hand then looked to Hatter holding her other hand out. Jefferson glanced to Hatter who smiled at Grace and took her hand. She swung their hands as they walked through town on their way to the pier. As they walked, Jefferson felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle, and he looked around curiously. 

“What is it?” 

He turned back around looking to Hatter. “Oh...it’s nothing.” He looked ahead seeing the doctor. “Doctor Hopper!” He waved. 

The doctor looked up then smiled. “Well, hello. I see you’re getting along very well.” He looked at Grace. “And this must be your daughter.” 

Jefferson smiled. “Yes, this is Grace.” He looked to her releasing her hand. 

The doctor smiled at her holding his hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Jefferson has told me a lot about you.” 

She smiled shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Where are you headed off to today?” Doctor Hopper asked. 

“We’re going to the pier! I wanna learn more about Captain Hook!” Grace said happily. 

“Oh?” Doctor Hopper looked to Jefferson. 

Jefferson gave a shrug. “Someone I used to travel with long ago. I’ve told her stories about our adventures.” 

“I see.” Doctor Hopper looked to Grace with a smile. “Have fun.” 

“We will!” Grace smiled taking Jefferson’s hand again. 

“See you later, Doctor,” Jefferson said with a smile as they continued on their way. 

Jefferson paused again looking around as he felt a chill run down his spine. It felt like he was being watched. Hatter glanced to him curiously, and he shrugged shaking his head as they continued. They arrived at the pier and sat on a bench as they looked out across the water. 

“Wow...” Grace said in awe as she watched the water. “You used to travel out there, Papa? Back home?” 

“Yes, I did,” Jefferson answered gazing out across the sea as he reminisced. 

“Can you tell me more about him?” 

He glanced to her smiling lightly then looked out at the sea again. “Sure.” He proceeded to tell of the various adventures he’d had on the high seas until lunchtime approached. “Are you ready for some lunch, Grace?” 

“Yeah, I’m getting hungry,” she answered. 

“Alright, let’s head inside,” he said as they stood up. 

He paused glancing toward the pier frowning as he cocked his head then followed Grace and Hatter into the restaurant. They had a quiet lunch while Jefferson alternated between telling more stories and being distracted by an empty space next to the pier. After lunch, they walked to the park where they found Henry, and Grace went to play with him while Jefferson and Hatter sat on a bench. 

“Is everything okay?” Hatter asked. 

Jefferson looked to him. “Yeah, everything’s great...” He looked back toward the playground. “Why do you ask?” 

“Well, you’ve been acting strange ever since we got to town.” 

Jefferson watched Grace and Henry then looked down at the ground. “I’ve been feeling...like someone’s watching us. And there was something about the pier, like something should be there. I can’t explain it. Probably some kind of magic that’s beyond me. After all...I only know portal magic.” 

“I see...” Hatter leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. “So is there any chance another person could come through like I did?” 

Jefferson glanced to him. “Well...I’m not even sure how you came through. Even if we’re unable to get you back, we should still figure that out. As far as others...” He shrugged as he looked toward the playground. “I suppose it’s possible...if you have a rare item that allows you passage. There aren’t any portal jumpers left, giants burned all the magic beans. I don’t know why anyone would want to come to Storybrooke, but they would have to search far and wide to find a means of crossing over.” 

“Yeah, I can imagine it would be quite difficult to travel to other realms,” Hatter observed. 

Jefferson nodded. “Very difficult.” 

They continued to talk, their conversation drifting into lighter topics of discussion while they watched Grace and Henry play. As it drew closer to dinnertime, Henry left the playground, and Grace returned to where they were sitting. 

“Did you have fun?” Jefferson asked her as she sat down. 

“I did!” She said with a smile. “But now I’m hungry. Can we go to Granny’s?” 

“Sure, we can.” Jefferson smiled as they exited the park. 

They went to Granny’s entering the diner and sat in a booth by the window. Jefferson picked up the menu and started browsing it as Ruby took their drink orders. 

“Any recommendations?” Hatter asked as he looked through the menu. 

“Honestly, I’ve only been here for breakfast so far, but I hear the burgers are really good,” Jefferson answered. The bell above the door jingled, and moments later he heard Grace gasp softly. “What is it, Grace? Are you alright?” He asked looking to her seeing her staring toward the main door. 

“It’s Captain Hook,” she whispered, her eyes wide as saucers. 

Jefferson’s entire body tensed as he stared at her, his heart racing. “Th--that’s impossible, the curse didn’t take him because...” He couldn’t tell her that he’d thought Killian had died long ago. 

Grace looked at him confused. “Papa, I’m telling you, that’s Captain Hook.” She pointed toward the door. 

He slowly swiveled in his seat, his gaze falling upon a man with medium-length black hair and a rugged scruff-covered face. He was dressed mostly in leather except for the silk shirt, and all of it was black as if he was in a fixed state of mourning. In place of his left hand, he sported a hook. 

“Was I right??” 

“Yes...you--you were right,” he murmured still staring in shock then blinked turning away quickly taking a deep breath as he picked up the menu, purposely staring at it not knowing what to say or do. 

“Are you okay?” Hatter whispered rubbing his arm. 

“Not at all,” Jefferson muttered. "I thought... he was dead." 

“He’s just what I imagined from your stories!” Grace exclaimed bouncing a little in her seat. 

“And how do you know of me, lass?” 

Jefferson swallowed dryly lifting his head slowly as he watched Hook approach the table with his attention directed toward Grace. 

“My papa always told me stories about you!” Grace looked to Jefferson with a smile. 

Jefferson’s eyes shifted to Grace then back to Hook who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, but there was no sign of recognition in the captain’s eyes. 

“And you are...” Hook prompted. 

Jefferson suddenly became very aware that everyone in the diner had gone quiet as his table had become the focus of interest. He shook his head as he looked down at the table. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you don’t recognize me,” he said softly with a sad smile. “I’m not the same man you knew.” He glanced toward the edge of the table as the hook tapped on the surface. 

“What’s your name...mate?” Hook asked quietly, an underlying threat in his voice. 

Jefferson gave a short laugh as he tilted his head up to look him in the eye. “Jefferson.” 

Hook’s eyes went wide, and he stumbled back. “Jeff?” 

Jefferson glanced to Hatter who was staring at him in shock. He patted a hand on his leg. “I need a few minutes,” he murmured. “I’ll be back.” He slid out of the booth and stood up looking to Hook who was still staring at him. He heard murmuring behind him and looked around the diner, noticing some of the patrons’ attentions were slowly starting to shift from Hook to Hatter. He looked to Hatter then slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead closing his eyes. “Oh for crying out loud,” he muttered then opened his eyes looking at the diners. “Killian’s my brother. Go back to your food.” He grabbed Killian’s arm leading him outside then released him and turned to face him. “I...I thought you were dead...” 

Killian strode toward him pulling him close for a big hug. “I thought you were too, Jeff...when I made you leave Neverland, I thought I’d never see you again...I tried to find you but...” He stepped away looking to Jefferson, his expression a mixture of sadness and joy. 

Jefferson looked to him smiling softly as he sank down into one of the chairs outside. “After I left you...I couldn’t stay in one place for very long. I was always on the move until...” He looked down. “Until my wife was killed.” 

Killian sat down across from him. “Your...wife? How? Who?” 

Jefferson glanced to him giving a half smile. “I know what you’re thinking...but it was my own fault. It happened during a job.” He gazed toward the street. “So I settled down, I didn’t want Grace to lose both parents.” 

“Grace...that was her inside?” 

Jefferson looked to him smiling lightly. “Yes, that’s Grace, your niece. We were separated for over 30 years...I just reunited with her a couple days ago.” 

Killian stared at him. “Separated? How? Because of the curse?” 

“It’s more complicated than that...we should save that story for when we’re home,” Jefferson answered slowly. “We have far more to talk about,” he added as his gaze fell on the hook. 

“Aye, that we do,” Killian agreed as he sat back glancing around him. 

Jefferson looked back up at him trying to still his own mind. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew they all involved long answers and explanations. “Why don’t we go back inside and have something to eat? Then when we get home, we can continue catching up.” 

Killian turned his gaze back toward Jefferson, hesitation in his eyes. “Home?” The word hung heavy on his tongue as if he’d grown unfamiliar with the concept. 

Jefferson smiled softly. “Yes, home. My home. You think I’d let you stay anywhere else?” 

Killian cocked his head as he looked toward the sky. “My ship is my home.” 

Jefferson studied him as he sat back. “Speaking of that, where is your...ah, you did find a way to cloak it. I thought something seemed off at the pier.” He tapped his fingers together. “If I remember correctly, during our travels, you still stayed in the inns whenever we stopped in a town.” 

Killian’s gaze shifted back to him. “Aye...but...” 

“No buts. I’m your brother, and I’m insisting you stay with me,” Jefferson said as he stood up. 

Killian stood up slowly turning his head to the side as he looked away then glanced to him. “You wouldn’t if you knew why I’m here...” He said quietly. 

Jefferson looked at him then looked down at the hook. “Don’t I? But I’m not going to let my brother sleep on the ship or even in the inn when I have more than enough space at my own house. Not when I just got you back.” 

Killian scratched the back of his neck, not saying anything. Jefferson rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

“Fine, if you can still say after dinner that you’re staying elsewhere...I’ll accept it...” he said slowly. 

Killian looked him raising an eyebrow. “Just like that?” 

Jefferson shrugged. “Just like that. Shall we go back inside?” 

Killian swept his arm toward the door then followed Jefferson inside. Jefferson slid in next to Hatter smiling at him. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he glanced to Killian who hesitated then slid in next to Grace. 

Hatter shook his head. “Hey, I’m just surprised you didn’t take longer. After all, he’s your...brother?” 

Jefferson nodded. “Yeah, well, we would need all night to catch up,” he said as he picked up the menu. “So, Grace, how does it feel to know Captain Hook is your uncle?” He asked as he glanced to her. 

She turned her awestruck face toward him. “So cool!!” 

He laughed glancing to Killian who raised an eyebrow toward him as he picked up a menu. Jefferson ducked his head as he looked at the menu. They ordered their food, and Jefferson looked to Hatter and Grace. 

“So official introductions. This is my brother Killian. Killian, this is my daughter Grace and my...” He looked to Hatter not knowing what to call him. 

Hatter smiled at him. “Companion?” He offered. 

Jefferson smiled as he leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. “Yes, my companion. Hatter,” he said looking back to Killian who had a look of surprise on his face. “Elaboration is best done later. I guess it’ll have to wait until tomorrow though,” he added with a drawn-out sigh. 

Grace looked up quickly. “What? Why? Uncle Killian has to tell me stories!” 

Jefferson glanced to Killian with a smirk noticing his face twitch then looked to Grace seriously. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, he wanted to stay close to his ship. I’m sure we’ll see him again tomorrow.” 

“But whyyyyy?” Grace asked looking up at Killian as she tugged on his arm. 

Jefferson stifled a laugh then hid behind his menu when Killian glared at him. 

“I--I need to keep an eye on my ship...” Killian stammered slightly. 

“Your ship?? Where’s your ship, I didn’t see it at the pier,” Grace said excitedly. 

“That’s because it’s cloaked for protection, Grace,” Jefferson spoke up as he slowly lowered the menu then moved it aside as their food arrived. 

“So you don’t need to watch your ship, you can come home with us!” Grace exclaimed with a smile as she started eating. 

Jefferson grinned as he looked to Killian who had a look of resignation on his face as he sighed. 

“Aye...I suppose I can,” Killian answered reluctantly as he speared a French fry with his fork and looked it. 

"YAAAY!!!" Grace smiled happily hugging Killian. 

Jefferson laughed softly as he watched Killian tense up and look to Grace awkwardly. "You deserve a break, Killian," he said as he ate his sandwich. 

Killian glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing as he ate his fry and started the burger. 

"What's your ship called?" Grace asked as she started eating. 

"Jeff never told you in any of his stories?" Killian asked. 

"Nah, she was always more interested in the swashbuckling," Jefferson replied relaxing as he sat back. 

Killian looked to Jefferson curiously then back to Grace. "She's called the _Jolly Roger_ ,” he answered. 

" Ooo, I like it!" Grace said with a smile as she ate her food. 

Killian stared at her blinking in confusion as he looked to Jefferson with a raised eyebrow. Jefferson smiled at him giving a light shrug as he sipped his tea. 

“I bet you have a huge crew!” Grace added as she drank her soda. 

Killian took a bite of his burger. “Aye, we did...until the curse hit, and most of the crew scattered. I came here alone though. It was a stroke of luck that I even got here.” 

“Oh yeah, how did you manage to get here?” Jefferson asked. 

Killian looked to him. “Two lasses...I was traveling with got pulled into a portal. There was some lingering magic, and I used an item I’d been saving to create a storm.” 

Jefferson stared at him. “ _You_ were the cause of the storm last night?” 

“Aye, that was me.” Killian watched him as he ate some fries. 

Jefferson frowned. “Wait...the women you were traveling with...were their names Emma and Mary Margaret?” 

“Aye, they were.” Killian studied him. “It was you...” 

Jefferson nodded. “I used one of my hats to get them back, but magic is unpredictable here. I wasn’t sure if there would be any side-effects.” 

“I think a dashing pirate such as myself is a fairly acceptable side-effect,” Killian said with a half-smile. 

Jefferson laughed shaking his head. “And there’s the brother I remember.” 

Grace giggled as she finished her sandwich. Killian looked to them then laughed softly as he visibly relaxed. Jefferson grinned at him relaxing as he finished his food. He paid for the meal, then they left the diner and headed home. 


	11. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two reunited brothers have some catching up to do.

Jefferson parked in front of the house and went inside with the others.

“This is...yours?” Killian asked as he looked around in amazement. 

“Yeah...” Jefferson looked around with a sigh. “Believe me, I didn’t ask for it.” 

Killian glanced to him with a raised eyebrow, but he shook his head as he glanced toward Grace. Killian nodded as he looked around. 

“I’ll give you the tour, Uncle Killian,” Grace spoke up as she ran over grabbing his arm leading him through the house. 

Jefferson hung his coat up and removed his shoes then went in the family room and stretched out on the couch with one arm over his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Hatter asked. 

“Yeah...just resting while I can. Killian and I will probably be up a good portion of the night,” Jefferson answered. 

“Would you like me to stay with you?” Hatter asked. 

Jefferson hesitated then lifted his arm to look at Hatter. “I couldn’t ask you to do that...” 

“I know, that’s why I’m offering,” he answered with a soft smile. “I thought it might help to have someone with you who already knows.” 

Jefferson smiled a little then nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He glanced over hearing Grace’s voice travel down the stairs as they came back down. 

He sat up running a hand through his hair then looked up as Grace entered the room dragging Killian behind her. 

“I showed Uncle Killian his room!” Grace said smiling. 

Jefferson smiled lightly. “Oh? Which room?” 

“The one across from mine,” she answered as she sat down stifling a yawn. 

He laughed softly. “Of course. How about you get ready for bed, and I’m sure Uncle Killian will tell you a story.” 

She lit up. “Okay!” She ran out of the room. 

Killian watched her then shook his head as he sat down. “She is definitely yours.” 

Jefferson looked to him smiling lightly. “Yeah, she’s a lot like me.” 

“Aye,” Killian agreed as he looked around the room. 

Jefferson watched him. “After we put Grace to bed, I thought we’d catch up. There’s a lot we need to talk about.” 

Killian looked to him with a nod. “Yes, there is.” 

“Papa! Uncle Killian!” 

“That’s our cue,” Jefferson said as he stood up looking to Hatter. “We’ll be back.” 

He went upstairs with Killian to Grace’s room going inside. He looked to Grace who was already under the covers looking at them eagerly. He laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“I’m ready for a story!” She said with a smile. “I want you both to tell it!” 

Jefferson smiled glancing to Killian. “Well, maybe Killian should start the story...” 

Killian smiled at him as he removed his coat and set it in a chair then sat on the edge of the bed looking to Grace. “This adventure starts as most of ours did--on the _Jolly Roger_.” 

He continued the story with Jefferson’s help, and by the time they were finished, she was fast asleep. Killian watched her mesmerized, and Jefferson noticed that his posture relaxed, as if becoming more comfortable with his surroundings. He smiled lightly as he went over placing a hand on Killian’s shoulder. 

“Are you glad you stayed?” he asked softly. 

Killian looked up at him then smiled lightly. “Yes...” he murmured. 

Jefferson smiled as he stepped closer and bent down kissing Grace’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, sweetheart,” he whispered then stepped back looking to Killian. 

Killian leaned over kissing Grace’s forehead. “Good night, Grace,” he whispered then stood up retrieving his coat as he went into the hallway. 

Jefferson stepped into the hallway closing the door halfway as he looked to Killian. “Well, there’s your room if you’d like to freshen up or have a moment. Ah, you can borrow clothes from me until we can go shopping.” 

Killian looked to him nodding. “Aye, I’ll be down in a moment.” 

Jefferson nodded. “Alright, I’ll make some tea.” 

He headed downstairs putting a pot of water on the stove preparing tea then took a tray into the family room setting it on the table as he sat down next to Hatter crossing one leg over the other. He looked to Hatter smiling as Hatter wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He leaned close kissing Hatter softly on the lips then rubbed his thigh lightly. 

“Thanks for staying up,” he said softly. 

“Of course, Jeff,” Hatter said with a light smile. 

Jefferson smiled resting his head against Hatter’s shoulder then looked up when Killian came in. Killian took a cup of tea then sat in a chair looking at them. 

“So.” Killian cocked his head as he sipped his tea. “Tell me about you two. I’m very interested to learn how my little brother found love.” 

Jefferson smiled lightly turning red as he leaned forward to take a cup of tea. “Well, I--I think it’s a little early to say that...” 

Killian laughed softly. “I know you, Jeff. And I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.” 

Jefferson looked to Hatter with a light smile. “He...saved my life.” 

Hatter smiled at him as he took his hand kissing it. “It’s a life worth saving.” 

“So how’d you two meet? How’d Hatter come to be in Storybrooke with the curse?” Killian asked. 

Jefferson looked to Killian. “Well, I’m not sure of the specifics on how he got here. We actually haven’t had the time to discuss his side of things with everything that’s been happening the past few days... But he showed up a couple days before the curse broke. From what I can tell, it was a fluke occurrence with one of my hats that went missing after an...incident with Emma and Mary Margaret. But he is one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time, along with getting my daughter back.” He looked to Hatter smiling as he relaxed against him. “I feel safe with him. And he gives my life the stability it has lacked for a very long time.” 

“And now that you have Grace back, that must be even better for you,” Killian observed. 

Jefferson looked back to his brother. “And I have you back now.” 

Killian nodded smiling lightly. “Yes. And I don’t plan to lose you again. Now why don’t we start from the beginning?” 

Jefferson nodded slowly as he squeezed Hatter’s hand. “Right...after Neverland, like I said earlier, I threw myself into my work, always moving, always busy, never giving myself the chance to--to think about or remember you.” He looked down focusing on a spot in the carpet. “Eventually, I met my wife, and we had Grace. But I was still buried in my work, and I--I lost my wife during a job. After that...I retired from being a portal jumper to be with Grace.” 

“I--I’m sorry, Jeff...I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to find you...” Killian said quietly. 

Jefferson looked up seeing the regret in Killian’s face. “Don’t be. You had your hands full in Neverland. You survived, that’s the important part.” 

Killian met Jefferson’s gaze then gave a small smile. “Aye...and we did find each other again.” 

Jefferson stared at him then snorted in laughter. “Yeah, I suppose we did.” 

Killian looked at him confused. “Why’s that funny?” 

Jefferson smiled shaking his head. “Sorry, it’s something Snow White and Prince Charming, or Mary Margaret and David, or whatever they’re calling themselves now, always say. They’ll always find each other, no matter what.” He squinted. “At the expense of the rest of us. It’s a little sickening actually.” 

“I--I’m sorry?” Killian looked confused. 

Hatter looked to Jefferson furrowing his brow. “Jeff?” 

Jefferson cocked his head as he looked to Hatter with a nod. “Yes, but not entirely. We work together when we have to. We need each other, I know that now.” 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Killian asked with a frown. 

Hatter stared at Jefferson nodding slowly then looked to Killian. “Why don’t we continue? You’ll understand.” 

Jefferson turned his attention back to Killian. “The Queen required my abilities to retrieve something of hers from Wonderland...I tried to resist, but she can be quite persuasive. She said that Grace and I would never have to want for anything ever again...” He gave a bitter laugh. “That’s what got me...after being unable to buy a simple stuffed animal for my daughter.” He refilled his cup then sipped it. “I agreed to help her, and she abandoned me in Wonderland.” He looked to Killian. “She took the hat, I couldn’t get back.” 

Killian stared at him. “You were...stuck in Wonderland?” 

“That’s not even the worst of it. I refused to tell the Queen of Hearts how I got into Wonderland,” Jefferson said as he unknotted his scarf and tugged on it letting it fall into his lap. 

Killian’s eyes widened in horror as the teacup and saucer slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. “Bloody hell,” he murmured as he stared at the scar. 

Jefferson looked down staring at the scarf as memories flickered through his head of his time in Wonderland. 

“Jeff?” Hatter said softly rubbing his hand. 

Jefferson blinked as he looked up. “Sorry, um...momentary lapse.” He cocked his head as he looked to Killian. “She put us back together only after we told her how we got to Wonderland but that we couldn’t make another without magic. She imprisoned us with the charge of...getting the hat to work...” He squinted. “Perhaps now you understand...he couldn’t have survived it on his own.” He looked at his hands then back to Killian with a soft smile. “Hatter was the one who brought me back to my senses, along with Doctor Hopper. But I really couldn’t have gotten this far without...him. It would have driven me mad...permanently.” 

Killian looked to Jefferson, sadness in his eyes. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you...” 

Jefferson shook his head. “It’s in the past. You stayed clear of the curse, that’s what matters. We couldn’t all be so lucky.” 

Killian looked at him hesitantly then nodded. “How’d you escape Wonderland? You did escape...right? Before the curse hit?” 

Jefferson nodded. “Yes, though the...Mad Hatter...” He said the name slowly, it was strange acknowledging that side of himself. “He locked those memories away to protect me. Including the memory of escaping Wonderland. And the memory of the deal I made with Rumplestiltskin to keep all of my memories during the Evil Queen’s curse and for his protection from her and the Queen of Hearts.” 

Killian frowned as he listened. “You made a deal with the Dark One?” He cocked his head. “You asked for a lot. What...did you give him in return?” 

Jefferson’s gaze dropped to the floor. “My memories of my wife,” he said quietly. 

“You did what??” Killian exclaimed. 

“Oh, Jeff...” Hatter murmured. 

Jefferson glanced to Hatter, intertwining their fingers then looked to Killian who was staring at him with furrowed brows. “It was a steep price but...” 

“Why, Jeff?” Killian interrupted. “Why would you...defile the memory of your wife by erasing it? Erasing her? Your beloved...” 

Jefferson paused as he sipped his tea. “I understand why you would think that but...” 

“No.” Killian stood up. “I would never forfeit my memories of Milah, es _pec_ ially not to that crocodile!” His voice rose as he jabbed his hook in the direction of the town. 

Jefferson frowned as he stood holding his hand up. “Calm down, you’ll wake Grace. Can you let me explain?” 

Killian stared at him, his nostrils flaring, then took a breath looking away as he forced himself to calm down. “Fine. You’re my brother. I’ll listen.” He sat back down looking to Jefferson. 

“Thank you, Killian.” Jefferson ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down drinking more tea. “You’re absolutely right. If I had only her, I wouldn’t have given up my memories. But I have Grace and...” He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. “Her death was my fault. It happened while I was working a job. It’s why I retired as a portal jumper. So Grace wouldn’t lose me too.” He looked down. “The guilt was killing me...so much that some days I couldn’t even properly care for Grace. I’d be useless, consumed by my grief. I wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep. It was...part of the reason I went to Wonderland...I told myself it was so Grace would never want for anything again...but I was running away...and then I lost Grace too.” Jefferson clasped his hands tightly, reliving the pain of losing his daughter. 

“It’s okay,” Hatter said softly resting a hand on Jefferson’s shoulder. 

Jefferson looked to Hatter swallowing dryly then looked to Killian. “I gave up my memories of my wife...because how can you feel soul-crushing guilt...for the death of someone you never knew?” He said quietly. “I figured it would be easier to care for Grace...when I eventually reunited with her. And I would have gone mad far sooner if I had kept those memories,” he added as he picked up his teacup with a shaky hand and drank from it. 

Killian stared at him in shock as he collapsed against the back of the chair. “I--I’m sorry, Jeff. I had no idea how much you went through after escaping Neverland. I was there when the curse hit...and when I managed to escape, I learned that the curse had taken the Dark One, so I searched for a way to come here.” 

Jefferson smiled softly. “Everything happened so fast after I escaped. I really believed that was the last time I’d ever see you, so I vowed to carry on your desire for vengeance. I sought out Rumplestiltskin and entered a partnership with him in the hope that I would learn how to destroy him. But I lost my focus. The hat is quite powerful, and even magic of that type can have an effect on a person’s mind when it’s used as often and as long as I used it. I became consumed by the hat. I...forgot what was important.” He looked to Killian. “Forgot about you. And then I met her and we had Grace.” He shrugged. “She kept trying to persuade me to stop portal jumping, but I didn’t listen. I made good money, why would I stop? But she got caught in the crossfire of a disagreement I had with a client and was...killed.” 

“I’m sorry, Jeff,” Killian said quietly. “I should have been there for you.” 

Jefferson shook his head. “There’s nothing you could have done...I’m the one who couldn’t get you out of Neverland.” 

Killian shifted uncomfortably. “That’s not entirely true,” he said slowly. 

Jefferson frowned as he looked up. “What?” 

Killian scratched his chin with his hook as he looked to Jefferson. “I struck a deal with Pan so you could get out.” 

Jefferson stared at him. “You...you stayed behind...for me?” 

“I swore revenge on the Dark One for Milah’s death,” Killian said as he gazed out the window. “It was my cause, not yours. I’d taken enough of your life.” 

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair. “I--I don’t know what to say...” 

Killian looked back to Jefferson, giving him a sad smile. “Don’t say anything. I only wish it had turned out better for you.” 

Jefferson was silent for a moment then glanced to Hatter smiling lightly. “Things are getting better,” he said as he intertwined his fingers with Hatter’s. 

Hatter smiled at Jefferson, squeezing his hand gently. 

“And neither of you know how Hatter got to Storybrooke?” Killian asked. 

Jefferson looked to his brother shaking his head. “No, like I said, we haven’t had a chance to discuss it. Things have been a little crazy here with the curse being broken and with me dealing with some things.” He looked to Hatter. “We should talk about it tomorrow though. If anything, we need to figure out if there’s a potential threat to the people of Storybrooke.” 

Hatter nodded. “Yeah, I’ll tell you everything I can.” 

“Great.” Jefferson smiled lightly then looked to Killian. “I’m guessing you have yet to find a way to kill him?” 

Killian nodded slowly. “Aye,” he said with a sigh. 

Jefferson was silent for a moment. “Maybe...your cause has taken enough of your life too,” he said slowly. 

Killian frowned. “You’ve worked with the Dark One for too long, little brother.” 

Jefferson looked to him. “No...I’ve just had experiences that changed my perspective,” he replied. 

Killian was silent for a moment then shook his head. “No. I can’t. It’s all I’ve had.” 

Jefferson shrugged then nodded slowly as he glanced to the clock. “Well, it’s getting late. Shall we call it a night?” 

Killian nodded as he stood up holding his teacup. “Thank you...for letting me stay.” 

Jefferson smiled lightly as he stood up and took the cup from his brother. “Of course, Killian. You’re my brother. Now get some rest. We’ll talk in the morning,” he said as he picked up the other cups. 

“Yes. Good night, Jeff. Night, Hatter,” Killian said nodding to them as he exited the room. 

“Night,” Hatter said. 

Jefferson took the dishes into the kitchen setting them in the sink then leaned against the counter with a sigh. 

“Are you alright?” Hatter asked, looking to him in concern. 

Jefferson gave him a weary smile. “It’s just been an exhausting day. No, exhausting week,” he replied as he held his hand out to Hatter, pulling him close when he took it. 

He slid his arms around Hatter’s waist, kissing him softly. “I’m grateful for the quiet.” 

“Me too,” Hatter murmured as he rested his forehead against Jefferson’s. 

Jefferson held him close rubbing his back as they stood in silence for a few moments. “Ready to call it a night too?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Hatter murmured as he stood up straight and gave him a soft kiss then took his hand as they headed upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a long-time fanfiction writer, but this is my first time posting one of my stories because I've never had the courage to. I started off with a short introductory chapter to see how you guys like it before I post more.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to comments and feedback, and I hope you like the story.


End file.
